Naruto the Street Fighting Wondercolt
by ChaosMagemon
Summary: Join High School Student/Street Fighter Naruto Namikaze who partakes in a student exchange program sending him to Canterlot High; home of the Canterlot Wondercolts. Naruto will be joining along side the Rainbooms be it for a band jam, helping out at school functions, and taking on Equestrian Magic. Read Street Fighting Fox and my other Naruto fics before reading this one.
1. Student Exchange

**(Hello again to all my Naruto fans, and Welcome to the New Year. This time I'm taking another crack at my High School Street Fighter Naruto, and put him into a new school setting by sending him across the seas to America where he'll attend CHS, home of the Canterlot Wondercolts. What new surprises and adventures await him in a high school surrounded by magic not of their world? That'll be for you to find out. If you're new here I'd recommend reading Street Fighting Fox first to know where this version of Naruto stands. And there will be references made to my other Naruto crossovers as well. And possibly some cameos as well.)**

As the morning sun rose over Japan to begin the day, proud high school student and street fighting champion Naruto Namikaze was awoken by the sound of his alarm clock. He groggily hit the snooze button and sat up, "I really hate mornings." he yawned, before getting out of bed and left his room to wash up. Upon leaving his room he passed his dresser which had three specific pictures in small frames on it. The first picture was of him with his pal and childhood friend Sasuke and his twin sister Kisa. The picture next to it was of him and his two girls Tenten and Samui. The final picture was of Naruto with the members of the Street Fighting team he was a part of known as the Tailed Beasts.

After washing up, Naruto was in his school uniform which he wore in his own style from the jacket being unbuttoned, and the sleeves rolled up. He took a seat at the kitchen table to enjoy breakfast with his twin sister, his parents, and godfather, "So, Naruto, a new day is here. Excited for what awaits you?" Jiraiya nudged him.

"I guess." Naruto answered, while sounding a bit bored.

"You guess?" his parents asked in confusion.

"That doesn't sound like the enthusiastic brother I was raised with." Kisa noted.

"Sorry, guys. It's just when you've saved the entire multiverse along side many alternate versions of yourself, and fought aliens following that adventure. Life just doesn't seem so thrilling." he explained.

"So what do you need to face world threats now just to be excited?" Minato asked rhetorically.

"Possibly." he shrugged.

Kisa rolled her eyes, "Only you, Naruto, would find facing worldwide destruction as a means of living it up."

"You know me." Naruto said, before eating.

"Well, you two better get a move on. Don't wanna be late." Kushina warned them.

"Yes, mom." the two said, before they grabbed their bags and headed out.

As they walked to school, Naruto was still thinking about what his dad said, "You know, Kisa, in a sense dad may be correct."

"About what?" Kisa wondered.

"That I need to face world threats in order to feel excited or in high spirits."

"And being part of Japan's top street fighting team isn't enough?" she asked rhetorically.

"Well, the opponents we face now don't even come close to being as tough as the enemies that my other selves have faced."

"Brother, you are never satisfied." Kisa said dryly with a roll of her eyes.

"So sue me for wanting more action in life." Naruto replied, as they headed up to the school.

* * *

And so Naruto and Kisa went through their day like any other day at school. When it was the last class of the day, Principal Tsunade entered the classroom, "Listen up, everyone, I have an announcement for you all," this caught the classes attention, as the principal continued, "Konoha High will be participating in a student exchange program with one of our sister schools in the United States of America to strengthen the bonds of friendship between schools of different nations."

Sasuke spoke up, "So that means our school will be getting a student from another school in the U.S?"

"Precisely, while we will be sending one of our own to America to attend the school there for two months. And the student chosen to represent our school is none other than... Naruto Namikaze!"

The students were shocked, but not as much as Naruto himself, "Me? Really?" he asked.

Tsunade continued, "Yes. You will be spending two months at our sister school in America known as Canterlot High."

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered.

Sakura suddenly raised her hand, "Yes, Sakura?" Tsunade answered.

"Ma'am, with all do respect. Do you think it's wise or even safe to send Naruto of all people to America to represent each and every one of us and our whole school?" Naruto frowned at her words.

"And him going doesn't sit well with you?" the principal inquired.

"I'm just saying out of everyone here, why did it have to be Naruto? He's not the smartest, or well behaved student in the entire school." Sakura continued to bluntly bash the blonde boy who spoke up.

"I'm right here, ya know?!"

Tsunade calmed him, and answered, "While your criticism is open, Sakura. I feel it would benefit Canterlot High to have one of our more enthusiastic and energetic of students attend. Plus Naruto could use a bit of culture as well."

"Thank you, Principal Tsunade," Naruto replied feeling glad someone was on his side, "So when do I leave?"

"This Saturday morning. The arrangements have already been made, so all you need to do is pack and catch the flight there. Can you do that?"

"Of course I can." Naruto confirmed.

"Then I bid you good luck, Naruto." Tsunade said, as she left the class.

When school was let out, Naruto was walking along side Kisa, Sasuke, and Sakura, "Can you believe it? Me going to America?" he asked them.

"I can hardly believe it." Kisa answered dryly.

"You sound bitter, Kisa." Sasuke noticed.

"I'm just shocked my brother was picked instead of me. Most of these programs send the school's best and brightest." she explained.

"Yeah well these are new times, Kisa," Naruto replied, "Besides this is exactly what I need."

"What you need?" Sakura asked.

"I've been sort of in a rut for awhile due to not having anything as exciting happening in my life. So perhaps going to America will bring some excitement back to me. Plus I always wanted to see America."

"Are you even fluent in the English language?" Sakura asked.

"Hey, I may not be the smartest student, but I have taken the language course."

"Courtesy of me." Kisa boasted, much to her brother's annoyance.

"Anyway, wait til mom and dad hear about this." Naruto said.

* * *

Upon returning home, the twins broke the news to their parents and Jiraiya, who were flabbergasted, "You're being sent to America?" Kushina gasped.

"Yup. All part of the student exchange program." Naruto answered proudly.

"Well, how about that?" Minato asked amazed.

"You're lucky, Naruto," Jiraiya began, "America is an amazing place. And the ladies there are so fine." he fantasized about being surrounded by lots of American women.

"Idiot!" Kushina smacked the back of his head ending his fantasy.

"Kushina, you hit hard!" Jiraiya rubbed the back of his head.

Kushina huffed, before speaking to Naruto, "Are you sure you're ok with this, Naruto?"

"Of course I am. A chance to visit another continent? I'm all for it."

"Good to know, son. A little culture does good for a person." Minato added.

"True, but two months of our son being on his own," Kushina worried, "The idea of it worries me."

"Honey, Naruto will be fine. And it's not like he'll be on his own. He'll have the family assigned to house him while he's there." Minato explained.

"True," she smiled, "Well, Naruto, if it's what you want. Then I support it."

"As do I." Minato agreed.

"Thanks guys." Naruto smiled.

Later on, Naruto was at his laptop speaking to Tenten and Samui through video messaging, "So you're really going to America?" Samui asked.

"That's right. Part of student exchange." Naruto confirmed.

"That's a real big honor." Tenten admitted.

"I know. Me out of all the students being selected." Naruto said.

"Do Asura and the others know about this?" Samui inquired.

"Not yet. That's why I'm meeting up with them tonight to tell them."

"Think the team will go on a fighting hiatus without you?" Tenten asked.

"Doubtful. I mean they didn't have a hiatus when I wasn't part of their team."

"True."

"Well, I gotta head out now. Talk to you two later. Love you."

"Love you, Naruto." the girls said together, before ending their video messaging.

* * *

When nighttime rolled in, Naruto had met with the rest of the Tailed Beast members at their lair in the city. Naruto stood before the group, "So as you can see I will be unable to partake in any street fighting matches here for the next two months." he explained.

Asura, the leader, spoke, "Maybe not here, but you can always find some challengers in America."

Han spoke, "He's correct. The street fighting system ranges all across the globe. So there's a good chance you may find a team where you're going to challenge."

"That would be cool. A chance to keep my moves up and stay in shape." Naruto said, while flexing his arms.

"But be warned, Naruto," Gaara began, "American Street Fighters can be just as ruthless as the ones here."

"They may even fight dirtier than most." Yugito added.

"I understand your concern. As such I will be extremely careful." Naruto promised.

"Then we wish you the best of luck on your trip overseas." Yagura said.

"Show those American Fighting folk, who's the one to deliver the choke." Bee rapped, as Naruto rolled his eyes at his rapping.

"What Bee means is make sure you put in a good word on behalf of our team while you're there." Fu said.

"And try not to get yourself arrested there." Roushi warned him.

"Otherwise you may never come home." Utakata added.

"I'll be careful, guys. You know I will." Naruto promised, as Asura offer him his hand.

"Then we wish you luck on your journey." Naruto smiled, and shook his captains hand.

* * *

Soon it was Saturday morning, and at the airport Naruto stood in the airport lobby with his parents, Jiraiya, Kisa, Tenten, Samui, Sasuke, and Sakura. Naruto's luggage included a suitcase containing his clothes and such, a duffel bag containing extra stuff, and a guitar case with his electric guitar Hiraishin inside it.

"Well, guys, this is it." Naruto said.

Tenten wrapped her arms around him and kissed Naruto, "Take care of yourself, Naruto." she said.

"You know it, Tenten."

Samui walked up and kissed him too, "We better not find out you've found yourself an American girlfriend. Otherwise it'll be a cold day in hell for you." she warned him.

Naruto winced knowing how cold Samui can be, especially when she's serious, "Wouldn't even think about it." Samui nodded as she went back to the others.

Sasuke and Naruto fist bumped, "Keep me posted if anything exciting happens around here or at the school, Sasuke."

"You got it, man," Sasuke nodded, "And be careful of jet lag when you arrive."

"Appreciate the heads up."

Sakura walked up to him, "Good luck, Naruto. But remember, you represent us and the school. If you do anything to mess it up you will have disgraced the very name of our school and everyone there."

Naruto frowned and spoke to Sasuke, "Sasuke, why do you date her again?" Sakura frowned, but Kisa brought her back and spoke to her twin brother.

"Be safe, brother. And make sure to bring me back a souvenir of some kind."

"It's a promise, Kisa."

Jiraiya spoke next, "Have fun, Naruto. But not too much fun." Jiraiya nudged him.

"Oh, I'll behave all right." Naruto answered slyly.

Minato and Kushina went to their son and embraced him, "My baby going off to see the world." Kushina smiled.

"Don't worry, mom, it's not really goodbye after all." Naruto calmed her.

"Yeah. He'll be back before you know it," Minato added, before speaking to Naruto, "Have a good time, Naruto. And come back safely.

"Will do, Pop," Naruto answered, "Well, I'll see you all in two months." he headed down through the terminal to the gate.

* * *

Soon enough, Naruto was on a plane bound for America. He sat in his window seat and looked out the window seeing the ground below and the clouds in the sky. He smiled and spoke, "See ya round, Japan."

Naruto made the most of his flight during the day time and afternoon from listening to music, reading comics, and just napping to pass some time. When evening came, Naruto slept peacefully in his seat with a blanket covering him while his head rested on a pillow. A flight attendant came by and covered him up some more with his blanket.

When he crossed the border he saw he was entering American time and it was already day time. The plane arrived at its destination and touched down. One it safely landed and docked, the people were let off and entered the airport. Naruto got off and yawned, "I'm gonna need to get used to this timezone change," he set his cellphone clock for America time, "Ok, now I just need to find those who're picking me up and grab my stuff."

Naruto looked around and to his luck saw some people holding up a sign reading 'Naruto Namikaze'. It was a group of four, composed of two adults a man and a woman, a boy roughly Itachi Uchiha's age, and a girl wearing glasses who was about his age. He walked up to them as the man addressed him, "Naruto Namikaze?"

"That'd be me." Naruto answered in English.

"It's good to meet you. My name's Night Light Sparkle. This is my wife Twilight Velvet."

"Welcome, dear." Velvet greeted him.

"My son, Shining Armor."

"Nice to meet you." Shining Armor greeted with a smile.

"And my daughter, Twilight Sparkle."

"Hello." Twilight greeted.

"It's nice to meet you all. I really hope I won't be a burden to you all during my stay."

"Don't you worry none," Velvet began, "We're more than happy to have you with us, aren't we?"

"Of course," Twilight agreed, "Housing a foreign exchange student will really do wonders for my high school credit," her family and Naruto gave her awkward looks, as she corrected herself, "I mean, and it'll be a treat to get to know about another from a foreign country."

Naruto thought to himself, 'She reminds me of Kisa.'

"Well, Naruto, shall we get your stuff and head home?" Night Light suggested.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Naruto confirmed. So the group went to baggage claim, and picked up Naruto's pieces of luggage. They left the airport and made their way to the family SUV. After loading Naruto's luggage in the trunk, they piled in and took off.

* * *

As they drove, Naruto looked out the car window seeing all the sights around him from buildings, stores, the park, everything, "Wow." he gasped.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Shining Armor asked.

"This is amazing." Naruto answered in awe.

"Yeah you'll find a lot of exciting things around here, Naruto." Night Light said.

"Can't wait." he replied, while enjoying the car ride.

Naruto saw they were coming up by a tall building, and spoke, "Is that the school?" he asked.

"That's right," Twilight confirmed, "Canterlot High, home of the Canterlot Wondercolts."

"Wicked. What's it like?"

"Trust me, you're going to love it," she explained, "The students are nice, the teachers are friendly, at least if you stay on their good sides, and there's a lot of extracurricular activity."

"I see." Naruto said hoping there'd be some kind of martial arts club.

Soon they parked in front of a purple house, "Here we are, Naruto," Velvet began, "Your home away from home."

Naruto got out of the car and looked up at the Sparkle House, "Nice. Very nice indeed."

They brought Naruto and his luggage inside, "Love what you've done to the place. It's homey." he looked around.

"Thanks, we do our best." Night Light answered.

Twilight sat her backpack on the floor and unzipped it. To Naruto's surprise, a small purple furred dog popped its head out panting. Naruto looked surprised, "Has your dog been in there this whole time?"

"Yeah." Twilight confirmed.

"How could he breathe in there?"

"Spike's very good at holding his breath. Spike, say hi to Naruto." Twilight told him.

The dog hopped out of the backpack, and went to Naruto. Naruto squat down and pat the dogs head, "Hey, there little guy," he said, as Spike licked Naruto's cheek happily. Naruto laughed, "Friendly one, ain't ya?"

"Yeah. Spike is a good judge of character. And it looks like he trusts you." the girl explained.

"Twilight, will you take Naruto to the guest room?" Night Light asked.

"Sure thing, dad. Come on, Naruto." Twilight said, as she picked up one of Naruto's bags, while Naruto got the rest.

The two teens entered the guest room which had, a bed made up, a dresser, a closet, and a TV, "This'll be your room over the course of your stay."

Naruto walked around, inspecting the room, "Not bad. This'll do nicely."

"Well, I'll leave you to unpack and get settled in. Dinner will be in thirty." Twilight explained.

"Good. Just enough time for me to shower and change." Naruto said, as he started unpacking his clothes and such.

* * *

Later on at the dinner table, Naruto was having dinner with the family composed of homemade lasagna, "Mm, this is delicious, Mrs. Sparkle."

"Thank you, Naruto."

"So how is Japan?" Shining Armor inquired.

"It's a great place. It's got a lot to offer from food, entertainment, you name it."

"Especially since our two nations have such a strong alliance and partnership." Twilight noted.

"Right." Naruto agreed.

"So, Naruto, any big plans for the future you're aiming for?" Night Light inquired.

"Actually, I do. I plan to open my own training dojo and teach martial arts to other young people who wish to improve on the strength of their bodies and minds."

"Do you know martial arts?" Shining Armor asked.

"Oh, yeah. I took lessons and do some self training. Mostly it's for self defense, unless it's for a match."

"Like in Karate Kid?" Twilight wondered.

"Something like that." Naruto replied.

"Well, a hobby's a hobby." Night Light admitted, and the Sparkle family laughed.

Naruto looked around the dinner table and smiled feeling as if he was right at home with his host family, 'It's like I never even left home at all.' he thought to himself.

* * *

That night, Naruto had unpacked all his things and was lying on his bed relaxing, until there was a knock on the door, "Naruto, may I come in?" Twilight inquired.

"Come in." he answered.

Twilight opened the door and walked in. She looked around, and spoke, "I see you've made yourself at home with no problem."

"Thanks. It'll take some getting used to, but I can dig it."

Twilight smiled, before noticing some pictures he had set up on the dresser. Who're all these people?"

Naruto got off the bed and spoke, "Friends, family, loved ones."

She looked at the picture of him and his family, "Wow, you really have your father's looks."

"I get that a lot." he admitted.

Twilight looked at Kushina and was amazed, "Your mom's beautiful."

"She hears that every day from dad." Naruto chuckled.

Twilight looked at Jiraiya, "Is that your grandpa?"

"Godfather, actually. Godfather Jiraiya. A close friend of my family. Especially to my dad when he was growing up.

"And is this your sister?" Twilight asked, while looking at Kisa's picture.

"Yeah. My twin sister, Kisa."

Twilight got a good look at Naruto, and the image of his sister, "You do look very alike."

"Thanks. Difference is, she got more of the brains and I got more brawn. You actually remind me a lot of her."

"I do?" Twilight asked, as a faint blush grew on her face.

"Uh-huh. Both of you are intelligent, and ramble on."

"I ramble?" Twilight gasped, "How embarrassing."

"Don't feel that way. It's obviously in your nature."

"True," she admitted. She saw the next picture of him, Sasuke, and Kisa, "Who's this guy?"

"Sasuke Uchiha. My best bud since we were kids. Whenever I was in a jam he always had my back. And vice versa."

"You two really are close." Twilight admired.

"Uh-huh."

Twilight looked at the picture of him with Tenten and Samui, "And who're these girls?"

"That's Tenten and Samui. Both very close friends of mine. You might even say all three of us are dating."

"All three together?!" Twilight asked in shock.

"I know it's uncommon and weird, but they actually are ok with it." Naruto assured her.

"This is just too much for me," Twilight said in disbelief, before seeing him and his team, "Is this some kind of group you're a part of?"

"Yeah. The Tailed Beasts. My... Martial Arts team."

"Why is your team called the tailed beasts?" Twilight inquired.

Naruto smiled and decided to enlighten her, "The tailed beasts is a legend about nine powerful creatures that once roamed Japan. Each was known for it's number of tails ranging from one tail to ten tails."

"How can anything have more than one tail?" Twilight asked surprised.

"These are mythological beasts, Twilight. And they have names too."

"And they are?"

Naruto began, "Baggy eyes is Gaara. He represents Shukaku; the one tailed raccoon dog. Yugito represents Matatabi; the two tailed cat. Short man is Yagura who represents Isobu; the three tailed turtle. The old man is Roushi. He represents Son Goku, the four tailed gorilla..."

"But gorilla's don't have tails." Twilight protested.

"Twilight, let me finish," Naruto spoke in an annoyed tone, and Twilight allowed him to continue, "The big man is Han who represents Kokuo; the five tailed Whale Horse, if you will. That's Utakata who represents Saiken; the six tailed slug. The bubbly girl there is Fu who represents Choumei; the seven tailed rhinoceros beetle. The guy with the shades is self proclaimed Rap Master Killer Bee. He represents Gyuki; the eight tailed ox-cephalapod."

"That's a new one." Twilight said.

"And Captain Asura, represents what the legend refers to as the ten tailed God who was actually a combined form of the other nine beasts."

"And I assume you are the ninth one?" Twilight asked.

"That's right. I represent Kurama, the nine tailed fox."

"Astounding. The legends and folklore of your land truly are mystical. Though I'm a girl of science, I do enjoy a good legend and such." Twilight admitted.

"Glad to know. Well, better get some sleep." Naruto yawned.

"You're right. School starts in the morning. And you're gonna wanna get there early."

"Oh, I hate early." Naruto complained.

"Don't complain now," she said sternly, but giggled, "Goodnight, Naruto."

"Goodnight, Twilight." he replied, as she left the room.

In her own bedroom, Twilight got into her nightwear and crawled into bed. When she did, Spike climbed onto the bed, and spoke to her, "So what do you think of him, Twilight?"

"He seems ok. I just hope he'll fit in well at school." Twilight voiced her worries.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Twilight. Look at yourself. You started attending CHS and you turned out ok." the dog said.

Twilight smiled at his logic, "You're right, Spike. And he won't be alone. Me and the rest of the girls will see to that," she yawned, "Well, goodnight." she fell asleep with her dog.

Naruto laid in bed, glancing out the window of his room and saw the moon in the sky. He thought about his family and friends, knowing how much they would miss him, "Goodnight, everyone." and with that he fell asleep eager to see what the new day would bring.

 **(And that's the opener. The time set here takes place during the Equestria Girls cartoon series posted online. See you all next time.)**


	2. Welcome to Canterlot High

**(Welcome back, friends. A slow start I can tell, but I assure you things will be getting better. So I hope you all enjoy this new update.)**

As the sun rose to start a new day, Naruto Namikaze woke up in the guest room of the Sparkle Family that he was staying with during his stay in America. He yawned and looked around the guest room, "Feels weird waking up in a room that's not my own."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "Naruto, you up?" Came Twilight's voice.

"Yeah, Twilight." he answered.

"Hurry up and get ready! We got to be at the school early."

"Alright, I'm coming." Naruto answered, as he got out of bed to get ready for the day.

Soon he and Twilight left the house wearing their backpacks, while Naruto carried his skateboard. He put it to the ground and got on it before rolling around the block, "Lead the way, Twilight." Naruto said.

"This way," Twilight said, as she walked down the road with Naruto following while performing some skateboard tricks, "Be careful, Naruto, you could break your neck. You're not even wearing a helmet." she warned him.

"Oh, what're you my mom now? I do this all the time, and I'm always careful." Naruto answered, as he continued to board around. Twilight sighed in exasperation knowing this boy was going to be a handful.

* * *

Soon Twilight arrived at school while Naruto was a bit behind to just enjoy some rolling and doing more tricks. Waiting outside the school was her six best friends Sunset Shimmer a red and blonde mix haired girl, Fluttershy a shy girl with long pail pink hair that covered up a side of her face, Rarity a glamorous looking girl with long elegant curled purple hair, Applejack who was a county girl wearing a stetson hat, Pinkie Pie, an energetic girl with pink poofy hair, and Rainbow Dash a girl whose hair was literally rainbow colored.

"Hi, girls." Twilight greeted.

"Hi, Twilight." The girls greeted her.

Sunset looked around, "Uh, weren't you supposed to be bringing the exchange student with you?"

"I did. He's right behind me."

"What's he like, darling?" Rarity inquired.

"Well, you'll find out yourself." Twilight answered, as Naruto was boarding down the street laughing and cheering.

He pulled to a halt before the statue and spoke, "Oh, yeah. Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Girls, this is Naruto Namikaze." Twilight introduced them, "Naruto, these are my friends. Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy."

"Hi there."

"Howdy, partner."

"Charmed, darling."

"Sup, man?"

"Nice to meetcha!"

"Hi."

"Nice to meet you girls too," Naruto began until he got a good look at the girls and started seeing in place of them was Kisa's group of friends when she started attending school with Naruto. In Sunset's place Naruto could see Niwa, in place of Applejack he saw Avaron, in place of Fluttershy he saw Chiyo, in place of Rainbow Dash he saw Ayako, in place of Pinkie Pie he saw Akira, and in place of Rarity he saw Hiromi, 'It's like dejavu.'

The girls noticed Naruto zoning out, until Pinkie poked the side of his head, "Hello! Is anybody in there?!" she shouted, snapping Naruto out of it.

"Who-what?!"

"You ok?" Applejack asked.

"Fine, just deep in thought." Naruto replied, as he straightened himself out.

"So you're actually from Japan?" Rainbow inquired.

"Yes, I am."

"Awesome. That place has some of the coolest stuff ever made."

"And some of the tastiest flavored candies." Pinkie licked her lips.

"And their fashion is divine." Rarity swooned.

"Yeah it's a cool place. But I'm really looking forward to spending time here in America." he answered.

"Well, you'll have plenty of time for that once we get you registered." Twilight said, as they brought Naruto into the school.

Once they entered, Naruto looked around and noticed a lack of something his own school had, "No shoe lockers as you walk in?"

"Nope. We wear our normal shoes here." Twilight explained.

"Well, beats having to keep changing into different pairs." Naruto said, as he followed the girls through the hall.

The group stopped before a room, as Sunset knocked in the door, "Come in." came a woman's voice from the other side.

They opened the door and stepped inside. Once inside the office Twilight and the girls showed Naruto two adult women with one looking older than the other, "Principal Celestia, Vice-Principal Luna, this is our exchange student, Naruto Namikaze. Naruto, this is principal Celestia and Vice-Principal Luna."

Naruto looked at the two women and blushed at the sight of their beauty, 'Gorgeous,' he thought, before snapping out of it and spoke, "It's very nice to meet you both."

"Same to you, Naruto. Welcome to Canterlot High." Principal Celestia greeted him.

"We hope you will enjoy our school during your stay here in America." V.P Luna added.

"I think I can get used to this place." the boy replied.

"Good to hear. You all take Naruto to the gymnasium, where we'll introduce him to the rest of your classmates."

"Yes ma'am." Twilight said, as they led Naruto out of the office.

As the boy followed the group of girls, he thought to himself, 'Jiraiya would love to meet those two.'

* * *

Soon as students started arriving to school, Principal Celestia's voice came on the speakers throughout the school, _"Attention students, before classes begin will you all report to the gymnasium for a special announcement."_

The students all headed for the gymnasium and took a seat on the bleachers with Twilight and her friends sitting together. Naruto who was standing behind the curtain on the stage peeked at the crowd seeing all the students noticing some weren't afraid to show off what they're into. He spotted several rockers, eco-kids, geeks or techies, fashionistas, drama kids, and of course athletes. He thought to himself, 'No matter what school you go to, there's always going to be stereotypes.'

Celestia spoke into the mic, "Good morning students, and thank you all for coming. As I'm sure many of you are aware our school was selected to partake in a student exchange program with one of our brother schools in Japan. We've already sent one of our own to Japan, and just yesterday the Japanese student to come here had arrived just yesterday. So let's all give a big CHS Wondercolt welcome to Naruto Namikaze!"

The curtains opened up to reveal Naruto who walked over to the mic while being welcomed with a big round of applause. Celestia and Luna gave Naruto the spot, as he took the mic and spoke into it as the applause died down, "Thank you, everyone. It's really nice to be here and meet you all. As the principal said I'm Naruto Namikaze and I'm from Japan. Just so you know this is my first time on a different continent," he thought to himself, 'Minus the whole traveling to different dimensions and such,' he spoke up again, "But I'm certain I'll adapt fine to American living during my stay here."

Naruto then decided to tell the students more about himself, "My hobbies include skateboarding, playing guitar, and practicing martial arts. My dream for the future is to open a martial arts dojo and train any younger fighters ways to strengthen their bodies and minds, thank you."

The students applauded again, as Celestia spoke, "Thank you, Naruto."

Luna spoke up, "Now then you are all to go to your first period classes right away."

As the students started leaving the gymnasium, Celestia handed Naruto some textbooks, "These will be your school books for the classes you have been registered in."

"Thank you, Principal Celestia."

"Hey, Naruto!" Rainbow called, as the girls were waiting for him, "You coming?"

"Coming, girls." Naruto said, as he followed them.

* * *

And so Naruto started class with having Math and Science with Twilight and Sunset, Home Ec with Pinkie Pie, Phys Ed with Rainbow and Applejack, and Drama class with Fluttershy and Rarity.

Later during Lunch period, Naruto grabbed a tray and got some food by the Lunch lady and Applejack's grandma Granny Smith, and started looking for a table to sit at, until Pinkie shouted, "Naruto, over here!"

Naruto looked over seeing the girls sharing a table together beckoning him to join us. He walked over and took a seat next to Sunset and Rainbow, "Thanks, girls. Didn't know where else to sit since several other tables looked crowded enough."

"Our pleasure, Naruto." Rarity replied.

"So, how're ya liking CHS so far?" Applejack inquired.

"Not bad. Classes are good and some of the teachers are nice. Unless you count Mr. Cranky Doodle. I mean jeez what a stick in the mud."

"I know Mr. Doodle can be a pain at times." Sunset answered.

"But he's a really nice man once you get to know him." Fluttershy assured.

"If you say so." Naruto said, as he enjoyed his lunch.

"So is what you said about yourself true?" A.J asked.

"Which part?"

"You study martial arts?" the cowgirl asked.

"Yes. Mostly for self defense, but you'd be amazed at how quick and flexible I can be." Naruto explained.

"What about what you said about playing guitar?" Sunset asked.

"Yeah, are you part of a band? Because we all are." Pinkie explained.

"Yes, I can play guitar. And no I'm not part of a band. Although I did jam with one during the holidays." he confessed.

"You should stop by the music room and listen to us practice," Rainbow offered, "Trust me, we are awesome."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Naruto replied. And so Naruto and the girls enjoyed lunch, until it was time to return to classes.

* * *

After school, several students were heading home or to clubs. Naruto meanwhile had followed the girls to the music. He looked around at all the instruments set up for students to practice with but saw a bunch of instruments piled next to each other.

The boy watched as the girls each took position with a particular instrument. Rainbow Dash picked up an electric guitar, Applejack was on bass, Rarity on keytar, Pinkie Pie on a drum set, Fluttershy on tambourine, Sunset Shimmer on rhythm guitar, and Twilight Sparkle on vocals.

"So what do you girls call yourselves?" Naruto inquired.

"We're the Rainbooms!" Pinkie cheered.

"Rainbooms?" Naruto asked, before pondering on it, "Not bad."

"Wait'll you hear how we sound. Your minds gonna be blown away." Rainbow promised.

"Enlighten me." Naruto said, as he kicked back.

And so the girls began playing a classic number they called 'Shake Your Tail'. As they played Naruto was moving his head and fingers to the rhythm. When the song started getting more lively, he saw the girls really started rocking out. What surprised him was he saw they levitated off the ground and grew pony ears on their heads, their hair extended into longer ponytails, and some like Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Twilight grew wings on their backs.

'What the?' Naruto thought while feeling lost for words.

The girls touched down and laughed at how good that felt, "So Naruto, what did ya think?" Pinkie asked, until they saw Naruto looked shocked.

"He's so shocked he has nothing to say." Rainbow chuckled.

"Did you girls just mutate?" he asked them.

"Mutate?" Sunset asked, until they remember they ponied up when they play in their band.

"Oh..." the girls gasped.

"Maybe we shouldn't have overdone it." Twilight said sheepishly.

"Seriously, what am I looking at here?" Naruto asked eager to know.

"It's kind of a long story." Sunset began.

"Long and complicated." Applejack added.

"I'm used to long and complicated." Naruto replied.

"You see it's like this..." Sunset began explaining to Naruto everything about what's been happening with them, their school, and everything since Sunset Shimmer first came through the portal from the land of Equestria, "And that covers it."

Naruto blinked, "So let me get this straight, Sunset Shimmer came from a magical land called Equestria which is populated by pastel ponies, and in the process brought magic here, which you girls access by either playing in your band, or harnessing the magic from those amulets you wear around your necks?"

Spike popped up and spoke, "Yup, that pretty much says it all."

Naruto did a double take, "Your dog talks too?"

"Yeah, another mishap with Equestrian magic." Twilight answered sheepishly.

"That... is... WILD!" he cheered.

"Huh?" the girls asked in confusion.

"I haven't seen anything this crazy in a long time." Naruto said, as he pat Spike's head.

"You're taking this very well." Fluttershy said amazed.

"Let's just say I've seen a lot of strange things comparable to what I just saw just now." Naruto explained.

"How?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Well, any of you familiar with the multiverse theory?"

"Of course," Twilight answered, "A theory in which states that there are an infinite number of universes coexisting with ours on parallel dimensional planes. In each of these alternate universes, the reality is different than our own. Sometimes only slightly, sometimes quite radically. The point is, every possible eventuality exists."

"Precisely."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Applejack asked not seeing the point.

"There is an entire multiverse which centers around me." he answered.

"You?" they asked.

"That's right. In various dimensions of the multiverse I exist in an infinite number ways. Some similar and some entirely different. But there is one thing a majority of those universes with me have in common that I lack."

"And that is?" Rainbow wondered.

"In many of those universes, I'm a ninja."

"A ninja?" they asked.

"Yeah. But not the kind you see in old movies, you knock black uniforms, swords and nunchucks. Oh, no. In these worlds ninjas are capable of so much more than that. Some ninjas even have powers that make them almost god-like."

"You're kidding me." Applejack said in disbelief.

"Not in the slightest. In fact I had to help several incarnates of myself save our multiverse from one of our own who wasn't right in the head," Naruto continued, "basically what I just witnessed just now fails in comparison to all the other crazy stuff I've witnessed and experienced in the many other words that my counterparts exist in."

"This is definitely something to study upon." Twilight said amazed.

"And funny you mention coming from a world of talking ponies, Sunset Shimmer. One of my counterparts noticed a world in which I exist as a pony. Perhaps in some other Equestria that's where I was born or raised in."

"Some other Equestria? But if you exist here like my friends do and in Equestria, maybe there's already a pony counterpart of yourself in Equestria." Sunset noted.

"It's possible." Naruto shrugged.

"So what else can you tell us about your multiverse?" Twilight asked, as the girls gathered around Naruto eager to hear some of his adventures with his counterparts.

Naruto smiled to himself knowing he truly was going to fit in just fine at CHS. Especially now that he's already made a bunch of friends.

 **(And there you go. Naruto has officially begun his attending at CHS, and has forged a bond with the Rainbooms. But will his stay at CHS be anything but normal? I should say not. See you next time.)**


	3. After School Match

**(Hey, guys. I'm here again with another installment for you all. Hope you enjoy it.)**

After school, the girls took Naruto to the Sweet Snacks Cafe for a bite and to get to know more about Naruto himself.

Inside the cafe, Naruto was impressed by the 50s décor, while also enjoying some nachos and cheese with the girls. He was currently showing the Rainbooms pictures on his phone with his family, friends, and others.

Rarity looked over the picture of Naruto's parents, "Naruto, your mother is absolutely beautiful," she marveled, "This red hair is just divine."

"Yeah? Well, when she was a kid boys didn't like that about her." Naruto answered.

"Didn't like her for her red hair?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

"What's wrong with that?" Sunset asked feeling insulted.

"When mom was a kid, she had a bit of a rounder face and combined with her red hair all the boys mocked her calling her a tomato." the boy explained.

"Well, that just ain't right." Applejack said.

"They were immature kids, A.J. Little boys say stupid stuff to pick on girls." Naruto replied.

"Did you ever?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"No. I had too much respect to pick on girls when I was a kid. Today the only girls that don't sit well with me are ones who take pleasure in tormenting others just to feel good about themselves."

"How did your mom deal with bullies like that?" Pinkie asked.

Naruto smirked, "She beat the hell out of them."

"What?!" the girls gasped.

"She literally beat up boys who ridiculed her?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. They were asking for it. And since then no one called her tomato, but the Red Hot Habenero." Naruto explained.

"Your mom is so awesome." Rainbow marveled.

"That she is." Naruto smirked.

They scrolled to the next picture seeing Tenten and Samui with him, "Who're these two?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"They're my two lady friends, Tenten and Samui." he pointed them out.

"Wow, this girls got some huge bazongas!" Pinkie gasped, while looking at Samui.

"Pinkie!" Twilight and Rarity scolded her.

"What, she does."

"But that's no reason to just blurt that out." Rarity chided her.

"Ya gotta wonder though if she gets back pains from that?" Rainbow wondered.

"Occasionally. That's why she likes it when I massage her shoulders to ease the tension." Naruto explained.

The girls said nothing more on her, as Rarity looked at Tenten, "Well, this girl is quite adorable with that hairstyle."

"That she does." Naruto confirmed.

"And you won't believe this," Twilight began, "He's dating both of them together."

"You're what?!" the girls gasped at Naruto.

"Do they even know that you are?" Applejack asked.

"Of course. And they have no problem with it."

"Are you for real?" Rainbow asked incredulously.

"I am." The girls were in disbelief about that, as they saw the next picture of Naruto and the Tailed Beasts.

"Who're these guys?" Rainbow asked.

"My martial arts team," Naruto explained, "There's Asura, Gaara, Yugito, Yagura, Roushi, Han, Utakata, Fu, and Bee."

"This looks like quite a group." Pinkie looked them over.

"So they all know martial arts?" Rainbow asked.

"Yeah. They're the best team around. And in order for me to join them I had to face each of them in a match on their own times."

"You had to fight nine opponents?" Rarity put a hand to her mouth.

"Yeah. Toughest challengers I've ever fought."

"Even more than the fact you've had to face opponents who could level an area without breaking a sweat?" Rainbow reminded him.

"That was different. I didn't fight those guys alone, and I had a power up." the boy replied, as he ate a nacho dipped in cheese.

As the group continued to talk, another boy sitting a booth close to them had been listening in on their conversation. He finally pulled out his cellphone and made a call. He waited before speaking into it, "Hey, boss. I think I found you an opponent. And you're not going to believe who it is." he smirked.

* * *

Later that day Naruto and the Rainbooms were in the park relaxing with Spike running around chasing squirrels, Fluttershy was literally talking to the birds, while everyone was just sitting on a bench or by a fountain.

Naruto watched Fluttershy speak to the birds before speaking, "So she can literally talk to animals?"

"Yeah. All thanks to the magic in the necklace she wears." Sunset explained.

"And you all have Equestrian magic in your necklaces?"

"That's right. Each of us possesses a certain kind of magic. Like Fluttershy has the ability to speak to animals," Twilight began, "Mine allows me to use telekinesis." she levitated some of her books.

"I'm super fast." Rainbow boasted before zipping off and coming back with ice cream cones for everyone.

"Wow." Naruto gasped.

"I got super strength." Applejack said, as she lifted a whole log with one hand.

"Wicked." the blonde boy watched in awe.

"Watch as I dazzle you." Rarity said joyfully, while projecting her diamond shields around them.

"Holy snap."

"Watch me!" Pinkie grabbed some sprinkles and tossed them up causing them to explode.

"You turned sprinkles into explosives." Naruto was wide eyed.

"They're the next generation of pop rocks." Pinkie smiled brightly.

"And I can read people's minds just by touching them." Sunset finished.

"Really? Try me." Naruto offered, as he took Sunset's hand and put it to his forehead.

Suddenly in a flash, Sunset could see several of Naruto's memories play out. Most of which was his adventures in high school, and his adventures through the multiverse. When the memories ended, sunset pulled her hand off Naruto and gasped.

"Wow."

"Yeah. I've been through a lot." Naruto admitted.

"I really can't find the right words to describe all of that." Sunset said in shock.

The group continued to relax until, three teen boys approached. The first one who appeared to be the ring leader was tall and well built. He had orange-blonde hair and was wearing sneakers, jeans, a black shirt, and a red jacket. The second was sightly shorter and had blonde hair with the bangs so long it practically covered both his eyes. His attire included sneakers, jean shorts, a blue shirts, and a purple jacket. The third one was bald headed, short, and stout but looked strong like a tank. He wore sneakers, black shorts, and a brown shirt.

"Hey, you there. Blondie." the one in the red shirt addressed Naruto.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, as he got up.

"Are you Naruto Namikaze?"

"Depends on who wants to know." he answered.

"I do. Name's Garble," he began, before motioning to his buddies, "And this is Clump and Fume."

"Pleasure." Naruto answered respectfully.

"So are you Naruto Namikaze, member of the Tailed Beasts team?"

Naruto smirked, "I am. What's it to you?"

"The Tailed Beasts are the best street fighters in Japan, and we heard you were the recent member to join." Garble explained.

This news got the Rainbooms confused, "Wait. Street Fighters?" Twilight asked.

"You didn't say anything about street fighting." Rarity said.

"I thought you saw his memories, Sunset?" Rainbow asked Sunset Shimmer.

"Honestly, so many of his memories flashed by I couldn't keep up with them all." she answered.

"Ya got something ya wanna tell us, Naruto?" Applejack asked, while crossing her arms.

Naruto sighed, "While it's true I study martial arts, it's not for some dojo club or anything. It's for street fighting."

"Like in the games or movies?" Pinkie asked.

"Sort of. All around the world there's the street fighting system," the boy explained, "Anyone whose trained in the style of martial arts or anything relative to it can partake in street fights against other individuals or members of a team. They do it for fame, glory, respect, and some even do it for a profit."

"That don't sound legal." Applejack said suspiciously.

"It's only not legal in the underground circuit where in that field anything goes. And by anything I mean anything." Naruto answered wearily from personal experience.

"And the Tailed Beasts are a whole street fighting team?" Sunset asked.

"That's correct. At first I was a solo artist looking to aim for the top. Then Asura came along and offered me a place on their team, only if I could defeat each and every one of them. It wasn't easy but eventually I succeeded."

"Yeah-yeah-yeah," Garble interrupted, "You may be a hotshot in Japan, but now you're on American soil, and specifically our turf."

"Just spit it out and tell me what you want." Naruto said sounding bored.

"I want a match with you. One on one. Here and now." Garble challenged him.

Naruto looked impressed, "Bold challenging me. Alright. I accept your challenge."

"Naruto, don't be foolish." Twilight warned him.

"Relax, Twilight. I got this." Naruto assured her.

"But fighting out in the open?" Fluttershy asked in worry.

"That's how matches work, Fluttershy. They can be anywhere." Naruto replied, as he and Garble took a spot in the spot so there was enough room for both combatants.

"Are we really just going to sit back and let these two fight?" Applejack asked in disbelief.

"Once a challenge has been accepted it'd be dishonorable to back down now," Rainbow warned her, "It goes for anything."

"Let's just watch and see how this goes." Sunset told the girls as they watched from a safe spot in case things got too rough.

Fume walked in the middle of the two fighters and spoke, "Today's match will be one on one. In this corner the challenger from across the seas and member of the Tailed Beast Team; Naruto Namikaze!"

Naruto stood ready, as Pinkie cheered, "Go, Naruto!" the rest of the Rainbooms were surprised at her enthusiasm for a fight, until she spoke, "What? Just showing support."

"And in the other corner, Leader of the Inferno Dragons; Garble!" Fume announced as Clump cheered. Garble flashed a toothy grin around feeling so full of himself, "The two will use whatever fighting style they have, and the first one who is unable to continue fighting loses while the other will be victorious. Combatants ready?" Naruto and Garble got ready for the signal, "And... FIGHT!"

 **(Naruto's only started attending CHS, and now he's suddenly getting challenged to a street fight. Will he emerge victoriously, or will he be getting the challenge he's been dreaming of? Don't miss next time.)**


	4. Day One in the Books

**(And here I am, everyone. Back with a new installment here. I hope you enjoy it.)**

Last time, Naruto was enjoying the tour around the city with his new classmates and friends the Rainbooms. Soon enough he was confronted by a trio of fighters, where their leader Garble challenged him to a street fighting match. The foreign boy street fighting champ was ready to have his first match in America.

When the match begun, both Naruto and Garble engaged each other, with Garble throwing punches at Naruto who used his martial arts skills to dodge and fight back.

The girls watched with Rainbow and Pinkie cheering, "Go, Naruto! Take him down!"

"I can't believe we're encouraging this." Rarity said in disbelief.

"We're just showing Naruto support in something he likes." Sunset replied.

"Plus it's amazing to see just how talented he is in martial arts." Twilight put in.

"I hope he doesn't hurt himself." Fluttershy said in worry.

"I kinda doubt that." Rainbow replied.

"Yeah. Look at the boy. That Garble is barely laying a hand on him." Applejack noticed.

Indeed, while Garble was coming at Spike head on with his strength, Naruto was playing it smart and dodging. He put his hand on Garble's shoulders and announced, "Leap Frog!" he pushed himself over Garble and rolled down his back getting behind him, "Sweep kick!" he did a sweep kick to Garble's legs to knock him off his feet and hit the ground.

"You're tough, Garble. But you lack strategy," Naruto lectured, "Coming at me with brute force alone without using your head won't help you."

"Worry about helping yourself!" Garble growled as he still tried to attack Naruto, who was still using his head to dodge and deflect any blows Garble tired to throw at him.

Fume and Clump were worried, as they watched Garble struggle despite his strong game face. Naruto saw Garble was running at him with the intent to ram him, but he knew what to do. As Garble closed in on his opponent, Naruto threw his arm back before launching it forward shouting, "Falcon Punch!" he jabbed his fist deep into Garble's stomach making the boy groan in pain as his eyes bulged.

The girls cringed at how painful it looked, while Garble dropped to his knees clutching his stomach before barfing much to everyone's discuss, "Oh, heavens!" Rarity turned away.

"This match it over!" Pinkie called, "Naruto is the winner!"

Fume and Clump ran to their boy, "Garble, are you ok?" Clump asked in concern.

"I don't think I'm gonna be eating for awhile." Garble groaned.

Naruto spoke, "As I told you, Garble. You rely too heavy on brute strength. You need to also rely on the strength of the mind otherwise anyone could take you down if they tried hard enough."

"I'll keep that in mind." Garble continued to groan, as his boys got under his shoulders and carried him off.

The girls gathered around Naruto cheering, "Naruto, you were awesome!" Rainbow congratulated him.

"Thanks."

"Boy, you weren't kidding when you told us how you could fight." Applejack admitted.

"I was worried about you." Fluttershy said.

"Relax, that guy was hardly a challenge." Naruto brushed it off.

"I'm impressed at how hard you punched that guy in his stomach." Sunset Shimmer said.

"You could've actually broken his ribs." Twilight noted.

"Nah, that was nothing compared to other punches I've made." Naruto explained, while recalling how he used the same punch with the same quote to land the final cracking blow to Meta-Human Naruto world's version of Madara Uchiha's Susano. Of course to crack it he needed to borrow the Ox Talisman power from Chi Wizard Naruto to crack it at all..

Twilight looked at the sky and her watch before speaking to Naruto, "Naruto, do you plan on talking to your family or friends at all?"

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I?" he asked.

"Well, you might wanna do it soon. We're in a different time zone after all." she reminded the street fighter.

Naruto remembered, "Shoot, you're right. If I don't talk to them soon they'll be asleep."

"Right. Because right now it's already getting dark in Japan." Twilight noted.

"We better go someplace with Wi-Fi." Naruto suggested.

"No, sweat. I know the place." Sunset answered.

* * *

Soon the group was at a coffee shop, where they sat at a booth. Naruto hooked up his laptop and got access. He sent invite chats to his closest people and hoped for the best. When he saw they replied confirming his invites he opened their video boxes and they could be seen on screen, "Hey, guys, how's it going?" he asked.

"Naruto, you're lucky it's still early enough. I really need to get to bed." Sasuke groaned.

"sorry about that, Sasuke. Kisa, Tenten, Samui, how're you girls?"

"We're doing great, Naruto." Tenten replied.

"All cool." Samui answered.

"Same here," Kisa replied, "So how's America?"

"It's awesome here," Naruto answered, as the girls tried getting behind Naruto so they could all be seen, "And as you can see I made some friends on my first day."

"Uh, hi." Sasuke greeted.

Kisa did a double blink as she could see her friends in the Rainbooms, "You girls look so familiar."

"I know." Naruto chuckled.

Samui scowled, "Naruto, Tenten and I warned you about about hooking up with American girls while you're away."

"Samui, it's not like that!" Naruto protested.

"Yeah. I mean hooking up with this guy?" Rainbow asked while pointing down her throat and gagged.

"And what's wrong with our Naruto?" Tenten squinted.

"Nothing at all, darling." Rarity answered.

"Anyway. Everyone, meet my host Twilight Sparkle, and her friends Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy. And, girls, well, you know who they are."

"Sasuke Uchiha, Kisa, Namikaze, Tenten, and Samui," Twilight named them off, "Naruto's told us all about you."

"He has, has he?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Yeah. You guys are about the best friends he could've ever asked for." Applejack added.

"Oh, brother. I'm touched." Kisa said.

"You're so sweet." Tenten cooed.

"And I should tell you all I just got into my first street fight here."

"You what?" they asked in shock.

"Yeah. Some punk challenged me to a fight, but he was all talk and no walk."

"Bummer." Sasuke replied.

"It's all good. Wasn't really interested in fighting today, but who am I to turn down a challenge?" Naruto shrugged.

"Sometimes I think that's your one true weakness." Kisa replied.

Suddenly the door to Kisa's room opened and a familiar woman's voice came, "Kisa, are you talking to your brother?"

"Yes, mom." she sighed.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Minato asked, as Naruto and Kisa's parents scooted in so they could be seen on Kisa's video screen to Naruto.

"Naruto, sweetie, how are you?" Kushina asked.

"You doing ok, champ?" Minato asked hopefully.

"Hi,guys. And yes I'm ok."

Kushina and Minato took notice of the girls, "And who are these lovely ladies who're with you?" the Rainbooms blushed feeling embarrassed.

"You lucky little playboy," Minato teased, "Hey, Jiraiya, your godson is..." he tried to call out only for Kisa to shut him up.

"Dad, please don't call him in." Naruto pleaded.

"It's nice to meet you, girls. I'm Naruto's mother, Kushina, and this is my husband, Minato." she held Minato close.

"It's nice to meet you two." Sunset greeted.

"I know it's going to be difficult for me to talk to you guys on weekdays given our different timezones." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, Naruto, no matter how late it is, we'll always have time to keep in touch. Even on a school night." Kisa promised.

"At least if there isn't any important test or quiz in the morning." Sasuke put in.

"Thanks, you guys. I'll let you all get going. You need your rest for tomorrow on your end."

"Thanks, Naruto. Talk to you soon." Tenten said, as she punched out followed by Samui and Sasuke.

Kisa spoke to her brother, "Talk to you later, Naruto."

"Have fun, sweetheart." Kushina said.

"Later, son." Minato said, as his family punched out.

"Nice folks." Applejack said.

"And good friends too." Sunset added.

"Thanks. They've all had my back good times and bad." Naruto explained.

"Just like you have with us now." Pinkie added.

"Thanks, Pink." Naruto smiled.

"Though why didn't you want your dad to call your Godfather Jiraiya?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

"Let's just say my godfather is a little too eccentric when it comes to ladies, especially younger ones." Naruto tried to explain.

Sunset spoke, "Actually according to Naruto's memories, his Godfather Jiraiya is a pervert."

"He what?" Rarity gasped.

"Yeah, Jiraiya is a flirt and self proclaimed ladies man," Naruto explained, "If there's anything that involves women he's all over it. It's embarrassing because he actually writes an adult novel series. If you could only read it you'd either think he's a writing genius, or the biggest perv on this planet."

"How unfortunate for you." Fluttershy said expressing condolences.

"Well, despite his flaws I'm proud to have him as a godfather." Naruto smiled, making the girls feel glad he wasn't truly ashamed. They all decided to get some coffee on the go before heading out.

* * *

That night at the Sparkle residence, inside the guest room Naruto was strumming the strings of his guitar. Twilight walked in and spoke, "Not a bad sound, at least for practicing."

Naruto smirked, "You should really see me when I rock out with this bad boy."

"Well, why don't you bring it by the music room tomorrow and you can show us yourself?" Twilight suggested.

"I think I'll do that. See you in the morning, Twilight."

"Goodnight, Naruto." Twilight left the room.

And so Naruto got ready for bed. As he laid in bed wide awake he thought to himself, 'By now the guys back home are in school. And I get to sleep right now. Ah, life is good.' he fell asleep looking forward to tomorrow.

 **(And there you go. Short fight, but it proves just how competent Naruto is in hand to hand combat. Especially to a low life punk who thinks he's all that. Don't miss next time, everyone.)**


	5. Rockin' Out and Making a Friend

**(Welcome back, readers. Hope you enjoy my newest chapter.)**

One morning, Twilight and Naruto were heading for school, while Naruto was carrying both his backpack and his guitar case.

"I'm glad to see you decided to bring your guitar, Naruto. Me and the girls are anxious to see how you play." Twilight began.

"Well, I've been looking for an excuse to bring my guitar with me." Naruto admitted.

The two walked into the school and saw the rest of the Rainbooms had been waiting by the lockers, "Hey, you two." Sunset greeted.

"Morning, girls." Twilight greeted.

Rainbow eyed the guitar case Naruto was carrying, "So your guitar's in there?"

"Ooh, let's see! Let's see!" Pinkie pleaded, as she danced around Naruto in a circle.

"It'll have to wait until after classes, Pinkie." Naruto replied.

"Agreed. So let's put it in the music room for later." Twilight instructed.

The girls brought Naruto to the music room where he placed his instrument next to theirs, and left for their classes.

* * *

Afterward, the group met back up and began walking for the music room, "That Cranky Doodle seriously is a hard case. I mean is it law that there has to be at least one teacher in every school?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was true." Rainbow replied.

"Good one." Pinkie chuckled.

"Sure, Mr. Cranky Doodle can be a bit brash, but he just wants us all to succeed." Rarity noted.

"If you say so." Applejack replied.

They went inside the music room, and Naruto pulled his guitar case out and opened it up to reveal a red electric guitar with black markings on it. The girls gathered around to look at it, as Naruto spoke, "Girls, meet Hiraishin."

"Hira-what?" Applejack asked in confusion.

Twilight started looking on her phone, "I got it. Hiraishin translates into Flying Thunder God."

"Sweet name." Rainbow admitted.

"It's so extraordinary." Rarity marveled.

"Well, come on, Naruto. Let's see how ya play." Pinkie pleaded.

"Ok, ok. I'll do it," Naruto calmed her. He hooked up his guitar to one of the amps and got himself read, "This one's going out to you Rainbooms of CHS." and with that Naruto began playing his guitar while singing

 **(Maybe Love- Steve McClintock (Jetsons the Movie))**

The girls listened to Naruto play, while looking impressed and dazzled at his guitar skill and singing. Outside the classroom, students like Lyra, Bonbon, Flash Sentry, Bulk Biceps, Sandalwood, Micro Chips, Vinyl Scratch, and Octavia Melody overheard the music and started feeling a rhythm.

When the girls started noticing the pile up outside the room, they opened the door to let the students inside. Naruto of course had been too busy rocking out he didn't realize his audience increased in size.

When Naruto finished, he opened his eyes and saw half the student body had gathered in the music room and were cheering for him, "You attracted quite an audience." Applejack commended him.

"That was awesome!" Flash cheered.

"Rockin'!" Bulk cheered.

"Your sound sent positive vibes all around." Sandalwood told Naruto, while motioning to everyone gathered.

"It was so magical even to the Great and Powerful Trixie." Trixie commended him.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks, everyone." The Rainbooms smiled knowing Naruto was gonna be getting more cred around the school than he already has.

* * *

Later on, Naruto was walking with the girls outside the school, "I'm glad everyone enjoyed my performance, though I am disappointed about something."

"What's that?" Fluttershy wondered.

"I kinda wished I'd pony up when I was rockin' out." Naruto answered.

"Not everyone can do that, Naruto." Twilight replied.

"We do because of our friendship and connection with Equestrian magic." Sunset explained.

"I know. It just felt like it could've been cool." Naruto said, as he took off, "I'm gonna wander."

"Don't go too far, Naruto." Twilight warned him.

"Yes, mother!" Naruto called, before going off. Twilight pouted as the girls laughed.

As Naruto walked around the school watching several sports teams practice, he wandered off behind the school to the garden area. As he walked around he stopped upon seeing a girl with long green hair and wearing a stripped brown sweater was busy watering some of the garden plants while humming to herself.

Naruto looked around at all the beautiful plants and smiled, while thinking, 'Now that's some set up. Ino sure would love to see this."

The girl finished watering the flowers but realized she was being watched. She turned around and jumped in shock upon seeing Naruto. Naruto spoke up calmly, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to scare you."

The girl sighed, "It's all right. But you really are silent aren't you, Naruto?"

"Yeah, it's something I've developed... Wallflower Blush?"

Wallflower smiled, "That's right."

Naruto walked over and looked around, "Such a beautiful garden. And I hear you're the president of the Garden club. And made the yearbook as world's best gardener."

Wallflower blushed, and answered, "Yeah. I have my own reputation going."

"And it's gotta be better than your former reputation." Naruto noted.

"So you heard of that, huh?" she asked sounding embarrassed.

"I have," Naruto confirmed, "Loneliness and being overlooked is painful. Trust me when I was a kid I received that treatment by many adults."

"You did?" Wallflower asked curiously.

"Yeah. A lot of the parents and adults thought I was too juvenile for their kids to play with." Naruto said bitterly.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Wallflower sympathized.

Naruto smiled, "Well, that was then, but as I grew up I made tons of friends who accepted me despite my juvenile demeanor." he chuckled, and earned a giggle out of Wallflower. He contineud to look at the plants, "These all look so beautiful. You know gardening is a past time of mine."

"It is?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah. Say you think I could come by and help you out with taking care of the plants some time?" he asked.

"Sure. I could use more help. The only reason I'm alone here is because the others in the club had other things come up."

"Well, consider my services at your disposal." Naruto bowed his head, leaving Wallflower flustered.

"Thank you, Naruto."

Soon Naruto had found his way back to Twilight, "Hey, Naruto. So what've you been up to?" she asked.

"Actually, Twilight. I made another friend today." Naruto answered.

Twilight's eyes widened, and she smiled with joy, "Tell me everything!"

"Ok, but can we do it after dinner? I'm hungry."

Twilight smiled sheepishly as her stomach growled, "Sure thing." and with that the two headed for home looking forward to another day.

 **(And there you go. A little short, but Naruto got to show off his guitar skill and vocals, and made a new friend. Don't miss next time where a visit from Crystal Prep Academy leads to the appearance of a being not of their dimension. See you then.)**


	6. Arrival of the Green Ranger

**(Welcome back, readers. This episode focuses on Naruto meeting up with one of his alternate selves to take on someone who found his way to his dimension.)**

One afternoon in the gymnasium, the student body of CHS were busy decorating with Pinkie as always in charge of things, "Come on, everyone, hustle-hustle!" she ordered.

Naruto looked around the place and read a banner, "Welcome Crystal Prep," he spoke to the girls, "That was the school you used to go to right, Twilight?"

"Correct." she admitted.

"And there used to be a lot of animosity between both schools?"

"Yeah, all thanks to the old principal of Crystal Prep." Applejack answered.

"You'll have to run in by me."

Sunset spoke up, "Pretty much, Abacus Cinch ran Crystal Prep with an iron fist forcing all the students to think winning was the only thing that mattered. And that hammered deep into them making them not care about making friends but rather just to win."

"She blackmailed and bribed students like myself with something we want just to bend us to her will." Twilight added.

"And the last Friendship Games was where she truly showed her true colors." Rainbow added.

"When Pinkie managed to convince both our schools to mingle, she ruined it with her criticizing speech." Rarity said with a huff.

"And when she suspected us of using magic to cheat at the games she forced Twilight to unleash the magic she had been unintentionally collecting from us resulting in her turning into a monster." Sunset said while comforting Twilight.

"And she had the gall to run and hide like a coward and call Twilight a monster after what she did." Rainbow continued.

"And after the whole thing she even demanded we forfeited the games or risk her going to the school board." Fluttershy put in.

"I'm really hating this woman." Naruto scowled.

"Well, we put a stop to her by reminding her if she went to the school board and tell them about all that happened that would risk destroying her reputation." Applejack said.

"But she ended up blabbing anyway and she got fired from her position." Spike said.

"And Dean Cadence was appointed Principal." Twilight finished.

"Cadence? Isn't that the girl your brother is dating?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, yes," Twilight admitted, "She was the only one at Crystal Prep who actually cared about me." she sighed, until her friends comforted her.

"But after the Friendship Games and a slight dance competition mishap, we've all become friends with the students of Crystal Prep." Rarity assured.

"That's good to know. I mean based off how you described those students makes me wonder how far they'll actually get anywhere in life if winning is the only thing that matters?" Naruto asked, "I mean sure winning is important to street fighters like myself, but really it's all for good fun."

"Where were you when the CPA students needed words like that?" Rainbow asked, and the girls chuckled.

"So this get together will help strengthen the bonds between both schools." Twilight said with hope.

"Hey!" Pinkie called, "No slacking off, ladies. Back to work!"

"Yes, ma'am." Naruto answered, as they got back to work in setting up.

* * *

That night in Naruto's guest room, he was talking with Sasuke and Kisa at his laptop, "Sounds like it's going to be some party tomorrow." Sasuke began.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see what these Crystal Prep students are really like." Naruto said.

"If they're anything like the other students I had to deal with at the academy I attended they're probably a bunch of stiffs." Kisa replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Naruto countered, "The girls said the students have gotten better now that their old principal isn't there to shape their minds into becoming duplicates of herself."

"Based on what you told us about her, she had to be seriously messed up." Kisa said.

"Yeah. Everything she did was just to increase her massive ego and strengthen her so-called reputation." Naruto joked, and the three laughed.

"Well, we better get to class, and you need your sleep." Kisa noted.

"Right. Talk to you later, guys." Naruto said, before ending their conversation, closed his laptop and headed to bed.

Meanwhile out in the city, a figure hidden by shadow was looking out into the city, "Ah, yes. I sense magic in this world. Potent magic. I must find it and make it my own. And only then will my own world fall before me." he chuckled.

* * *

The next day outside CHS, the students were gathering around as two Crystal Prep Shuttle Buses pulled up outside. The CHS students watched, as their former adversaries got off the bus and greeted their fellow students from Canterlot High.

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna were greeting the new head of CPA, Principal Cadence, "It's so good to see you Principal Cadence." Celestia began.

"And it's great to see the two of you as well." Cadence answered.

"And how is being principal of Crystal Prep?" Celestia asked.

"Crystal Prep has been much better now. And the students are treating each other and others more like friends now."

"That's good news." Luna admitted.

"I'm certain this party will be a real hit." Cadence said.

"Especially since we have a foreign student with us." Celestia put in.

"Oh. I know Shining Armor mentioned he and Twilight have been housing a Japanese exchanged student, but I never actually met him."

"Well, you can now," Luna said before calling, "Naruto, come here for a moment."

Naruto hearing his name called, rushed over, "Yeah?" he asked.

"Naruto, we'd like you to meet Principal Cadence, the head of Crystal Prep Academy," Celestia began introductions, "Principal Cadence, this is Naruto Namikaze from Japan."

"It's very nice to meet you, Naruto." Cadence shook his hand.

"Likewise. Twilight and Shining Armor say such great things about you," Naruto replied, "Of course the things Shining says are a little bit more..."

"I get the picture." Cadence stopped him.

"If you ladies will excuse me." Naruto said, as he hurried back to the Rainbooms.

When he returned, he spoke to Twilight, "So that's Cadence? I don't know whether to be happy or envious of your brother." Twilight playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Hi, guys!" came a voice, as the Rainbooms looked over and saw the five Shadowbolts that were like their polar opposites.

"Girls, how lovely to see you again." Rarity said, as the girls greeted their friends with embraces.

Naruto stood off to the side, as a green haired girl spoke, "Hey, who's this dude?"

"This is a foreign exchange student from Japan," Twilight began, "Girls this is Naruto Namikaze."

"Nice to meet you." Naruto greeted them.

The first girl who had a ponytail approached, "And it's so nice to meet you too. I'm Sour Sweet," she leaned in and whispered in a serious tone, "Try anything smart with me and you may regret it."

Naruto chuckled in amusement, "Feisty one, ain't ya?" Sour suddenly blushed while looking away embarrassed.

"That's just who she is," said a girl with glasses and pigtails, "I'm Sugarcoat, by the way."

"I'm Sunny Flare, it's so nice to meet someone from across the seas." a short haired girl said.

"Sup, dude, I'm Lemon Zest," the green haired girl said, as she lifted one of her headphone muffs, "Hear you should listen to this."

Naruto listened to the rock music playing on Lemon's headphones and looked impressed, "Now that's a rockin' beat."

"I know!" Lemon cheered.

The final girl spoke up, "I'm Indigo Zap; best athlete in Crystal Prep."

"So I've heard," Naruto replied, before looking at the five with a scowl, "I also heard a lot of other things about you girls. About how you were so obsessed with winning, and how much you made Twilight here feel like she had no reason to exist. I hate people like that because it's those kind of people that suppress others just to make themselves feel good about themselves."

"Naruto, we said it wasn't like that with them anymore." Twilight calmed him.

"But it's true," Indigo admitted in guilt, "Back when Cinch ran the school, she made us think winning was all that mattered."

"And we followed her like sheep." Sugarcoat added.

"But that's not who we are anymore." Sour assured.

"Yeah. We buried the hatchet and now we're all friends." Lemon put in.

"And it's been more fun being friends than enemies." Sunny finished.

Naruto's scowl switched to a smile, "Just had to make sure. Always best to hear it from the horse's mouth." The Crystal Prep girls smiled knowing he was all right."

* * *

Later on the two schools were gathered in the gymnasium enjoying their party without any one to harden the ice again like Cinch did. Naruto was busy talking with several of the Crystal Prep students who were eager to get to know him.

"So people in Japan take their shoes off when entering a home?" one asked.

"Yeah. It's the polite thing to do." Naruto answered.

"And families actually take baths together?" another asked.

"Some do. Mixed bathing is quite common back home."

The Rainbooms watched while smiling, "Looks like Naruto's fitting in alright." Applejack said.

"And he's really hitting it off with the girls." Pinkie said slyly, as Naruto was getting chummy with such Crystal Prep students like Fleur de lis, Suri Polomare, and Uppercrust.

"Finally. A party or event where nothing remotely bad can happen." Sunset said in relief.

Unfortunately, Sunset spoke much too soon, as the students and such started hearing screaming coming from outside. Curiously everyone piled outside to see what the commotion was about.

To everyone's shock, they saw some pedestrians running away from a bunch of creatures that looked snake-like. They looked like white snake monsters with messy black hair, arms and legs, with their legs looking comprised of multiple smaller white snakes.

"What in tarnation?!" Applejack gasped.

"What the heck are those things?" Indigo asked in shock.

"They're so repulsive." Rarity gagged.

"White Snakes." Naruto gasped.

The girls looked to him, "Naruto?" Fluttershy asked.

"How did you know what to call them?" Sour asked in confusion.

Naruto got serious and spoke to the girls, "Keep everyone back. I'll deal with this." he ran ahead.

"Naruto!" Twilight called.

"Is he crazy?" Sunny asked.

"What's going on?" Celestia asked, as she, her sister, and Cadence got ahead of the crowd.

Luna looked ahead seeing Naruto approach the monsters, "What is he doing?"

As the snakes continued to terrorize anyone in sight, Naruto called out, "Hey!" the snakes ceased their terrorizing and looked over at Naruto who stopped before them, "Aren't you guys a little out of your dimension?"

The students and faculty were confused, as Sugarcoat spoke, "Is he literally just talking to them like it's normal?"

"It sounds like he knows them." Micro Chips noticed.

Naruto continued to speak to the snakes, "So what're you doing here anyway? Not on a vacay I assume?"

"They're here on my command," Came a new voice. Appearing before them was a green armored figure carrying a sword. The students of CHS and CPA were startled, as Naruto stood his ground. The figure stepped forward a bit before continuing, "My name is Xagaron, but you can call me 'Master'."

Naruto answered, "Yeah, I don't call anybody that. Especially some alien who's trespassing on my planet and my dimension. So I'd advise you to take your pets and get lost!"

Xagaron chuckled amusingly, "You're more demanding than the other you."

The students were confused by that comment, "Other him?" Octavia asked Derpy and Vinyl who both shrugged in response.

"If you're not going to take my warning I'm gonna have to make you leave." Naruto got into a stance.

"He's starting to bore me," Xagaron told the snakes, "Dispose of him."

The White Snakes charged, as Naruto used his martial arts against them. One by one they each fell but kept getting back up for more. Off to the side the Rainbooms and their fellow classmates were shocked, "Look at him go!" Pinkie gasped.

"He's good." Lemon said in awe.

"Yeah, but he can't keep that up forever." Rainbow said, as she got ready, "Ya with me, girls?"

The other Rainbooms got ready and they went into battle with their geodes, and went on the attack. Rainbow was using her super speed to run circles around the White Snakes, while Applejack relied on her super strength to pound them. Twilight used her magic to levitate one and toss it into the others. When one tried to attack Rarity and Fluttershy, the fashion girl projected a diamond a pushed the White Snake away. Pinkie energized some sprinkles and tossed them at the snake. The sprinkles exploded distorting them allowing Rainbow to once again attack them.

Xagaron watched in shock, "So this is where the magic was coming from. I must take those necklaces."

As Xagaron tried to get close to the girls how were distracted by fighting the White Snakes, Naruto slid in and blocked his path, "You want them? You got to go through me."

"With pleasure." Xagaron said, as he started attacking Naruto with his sword swipes, but the street fighter dodged.

When Naruto grappled with him, Xagaron overpowered him and tossed him to the ground, "As it turns out, fighting monsters is a lot harder without special abilities." he told himself.

Xagaron kept trying to drop his sword on Naruto who kept rolling away, before the villain pressed his foot down on Naruto's stomach, "Time to end this." he was about to drop his sword down on Naruto until someone let out a karate yell.

Suddenly Xagaron was hit by a flying kick and was sent forward and rolled across the grass, "What?!" he demanded, until he and everyone saw who else but the Green Ranger standing before them.

The Green Ranger reached down and took Naruto's hand helping him to his feet, "Looks like I got in just in time." he told the street fighter.

"I had things under control." Naruto answered to preserve his pride.

"I'm sure you did." the power ranger replied.

"Oh, well. Shall we?"

"Let's."

The two engaged Xagaron together, as the villain spoke to the ranger, "How did you track me here?"

"Please, there isn't a dimension I can't find you hiding." he kicked Xagaron away, and drew his Dragon Sword. The two engaged in sword play, until Green Ranger channeled energy into his sword and released a green shockwave from it knocking Xagaron back.

The villain looked over seeing the White Snakes were defeated by the Rainbooms and growled, "We'll meet again." he teleported off.

"Oh great, he's gone." Naruto grumbled.

"He'll be back. They always do." Green Ranger assured him.

The Rainbooms, students, and three adults raced over in shock, "What just happened there?" Trixie asked in shock.

"That was awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"But who is this?" Cadence asked while motioning to Green Ranger.

"Relax, he's a friend. In fact you've already met him in a manner of speaking." Naruto explained much to everyone's confusion.

Green Ranger sighed and stepped up, "I am the Green Ranger of the Power Rangers," he suddenly unmorphed and revealed himself to be Naruto wearing a black headband with a metal plate on it with a leaf symbol, and was wearing a green and white uniform (Outfit is the uniform worn by Burai the Dragonranger from Zyuranger), "But please, call me Naruto Uzumaki."

Needless to say all the students and the three adults were flabbergasted seeing two Naruto's standing before them, while the two Naruto's knew they had a lot to explain. Especially Green Ranger Naruto.)

 **(And there you have it, Green Ranger Naruto from my Power Rangers/Naruto crossover has dimension hopped to Street Fighter Naruto's world in pursue of some new villain. Can the two Naruto's and the Rainbooms bring him down before he does who knows what? Stay tuned next time.)**


	7. Rainboom Rangers

**(Hi, guys. We're back with a new installment. Watch as the students and faculty of CHS and CPA get to know this alternate Naruto and what's been going on since he last met his normal self.)**

Green Ranger Naruto looked around at all the students and faculty members present. They took glances of him and at student Naruto. Finally Flash Sentry spoke, "There are two Naruto's?"

"Yes. But not just two, there's many of me, or us depending on you look at it." Naruto explained.

Rarity started inspecting Ranger Naruto's attire, "Who made your outfit? I've never seen such a garment before."

"Well, miss, it's standard ranger attire." Ranger Naruto joked.

"Hold it," Trixie stopped them, "Just where exactly did you come from?"

"From the same universe as Xagaron." the alternate Naruto explained.

"Perhaps we should discuss this inside?" Cadence suggested.

"Agreed," Celestia nodded, "Everyone, back in the gym!" and so everyone headed back inside the gym.

Meanwhile Xagaron had appeared a top a roof in the city, "Drat! I can't believe he was able to track me here so quickly. And now I have to deal with two of them. No matter the other one is a weakling compared to his other self, "I'll just need to rethink my plan." he snickered.

* * *

Inside the gym, the two Naruto's were sitting on the bleacher while the students surrounded them, "So let's get this straight," Flash began motioning to Ranger Naruto, "You're Naruto from another universe."

"And are just one of infinite versions of the Naruto we know?" Micro Chips asked.

"Precisely," Ranger Naruto confirmed, "An entire multiverse exists around the very existence of Naruto Uzumaki or Namikaze depending on the upbringing or family name."

"And in your world, you're part of a superhero team called The Power Rangers?" Lemon Zest asked.

"That's right. Trained under the guidance of my mentor Tommy Oliver, I control the power of the Green Ranger."

"And it's not just one ranger team," Naruto added, "In his world there have been more than one ranger team throughout history."

"Yeah, in fact there are a lot more than what Tommy even knew." Ranger Naruto told his normal self who asked in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Turns out the universe where I'm from is also part of a larger universe in the expanding universe of Power Rangers. Meaning there are even more teams following Tommy's last team in Dino Thunder."

"Really? Like what?"

"Well, there's S.P.D or Space Patrol Delta, Jungle Fury, Mystic Force, Samurai, Dino Charge, Ninja Steel, Beast Morphers, and the list just goes on and on."

"Whoa. So who's this Xagaron?" Naruto asked, as the students listened in.

"Another galactic conqueror looking to take planet earth for his own," Ranger Naruto explained, "Naturally, the rangers and I didn't take kindly to it and tried to get him to leave, but you know how stubborn villains can be."

"Very stubborn." Sunset replied.

"So, yeah, he somehow dug up Orochimaru's old research and started breeding his own army of white snakes."

"But don't you need Orochimaru's DNA to fully make them?" Naruto asked.

"Coming across Orochimaru's DNA of any kind isn't that hard considering how many battles he's been in and how much damage he's taken."

"So what's he doing in our dimension?" Twilight inquired.

"He got bored with trying to fight us so he decided to dimension hop to someplace he felt was easier to conquer."

"And it had to be mine." Naruto sighed.

"Question," Sugarcoat spoke to the Ranger Naruto, "If you have a whole team then why did you come alone?"

"Yeah. Aren't there safety in numbers?" Pinkie asked.

"Unfortunately, there's still other threats in the ninja land outside Xagaron, and our teams have been spread out. Even the other ranger teams are taking up other work for the daimyo's and the other Kage."

"Sounds like you could use a hand in stopping Xagaron." Rainbow smirked.

"Having a team would be nice."

"Well, it just so happens we know just a team to help you." Rainbow motioned to the Rainbooms and herself.

"You girls?"

"Yesire!" Pinkie smiled.

"I was intrigued by how you fought the White Snakes, how are you able to do that?"

Naruto whispered to his ranger counterpart, "They draw on their magic from the geodes they wear around their necks."

"Yeah. And it looks like Xagaron could also sense their power." Sunset Shimmer noted.

"Which means next time he strikes he'll come after you girls," Ranger Naruto got up, "Which means it's imperative to stop him at all costs."

"Count on the Rainbooms to help ya out." Applejack assured him.

"Even if I don't have power I'm still willing to help as well." Naruto volunteered.

"Thanks, guys." Ranger Naruto smiled.

Back in the city, Xagaron was inside a big warehouse looking down from the catwalk at a whole army of White Snakes eager to await his command.

"My minions, today is the day we finally put an end to that bothersome Green Ranger Naruto Uzumaki. And then we will take the magical necklaces from those seven girls and use them to conquer this dimension and our home dimension!" the snakes let out a cheering hiss, as Xagaron was eager to engage his enemy once again.

* * *

With the heroes, they kept the party going with Green Ranger Naruto dancing with several girls along side his student counterpart. The two went to the snack table and had some punch, "So even after Orochimaru's defeat along with finally putting Zorgano and Ariah to rest there's still more evil out in the galaxy?" the student Naruto asked his ranger counterpart.

"There will always be evil somewhere in the galaxy." Ranger Naruto replied.

"Like Xagaron?"

"Yeah. And he's not even the worst of them."

"Who's worst?"

Green Ranger Naruto sighed, and answered, "Lord Drakkon."

"Lord Drakkon?" Student Naruto asked in confusion, "Who's that?"

"Believe it or not... Tommy himself."

"Wait, your sensei the veteran ranger is a villain? How's that possible?" the student street fighter asked in disbelief.

"Well, in some other universe Tommy became more evil than when he was under Rita's spell." Green Ranger Naruto began narrating.

" _In some other alternate universe, right after Jason freed Tommy from Rita's spell, Tommy instead of joining the rangers fled wandering the city laying low from the teens and Zordon. Eventually, Rita found him and told him why she had chosen him because he was meant for greater things, to bring peace to the world as its one leader."_

"Was she serious?" Naruto asked, as his counterpart just continued.

" _Rita succeeded in convincing Tommy to join up with her again where this time he served her of his own free will with no spells. He truly believed Rita had the means to make the world better through conquest. He helped her take over the Earth, one city at a time. Over time, their conquest caused Rita to become popular to Earth's population."_

"Oh jeez."

" _Eventually, Tommy led Rita's forces into one final battle against Zordon's last battalion of rangers and zords just as Zordon was on the verge of creating a new Power Ranger more powerful than any before. The White Ranger. Unfortunately, Tommy breached the Command Center as Jason was being infused with its power. When he interrupted the process the two engaged in one final battle, but Tommy defeated Jason and took the power for himself. Combining it with his green ranger power coin gave him a new suit and new powers. Using this new power he destroyed the rangers and conquered earth."_

"Whoa."

" _He eventually overthrew and killed Rita taking over her army for himself while taking on the new identity of Lord Drakkon. But he didn't stop there. He drew upon the power coins to create his own ranger sentries to add to his army, especially since the defeated rangers and many others formed a resistance against him. My team and I were summoned along with another good Tommy to put an end to him. We destroyed his power coin and he was pulled to the other Tommy's world where the government seized him and locked him away."_

"So that's good, isn't it?"

"It was. But some time ago we found out he escaped and is at large somewhere in the other dimensions." Ranger Naruto sighed.

"Damn."

"But don't worry, if he resurfaces again we'll be ready." Ranger Naruto promised.

"Power Ranger life sure is complicated, isn't it?"

"Nothing's ever easy." Ranger Naruto shrugged, and the two chuckled.

"Hey, Naruto's!" Pinkie called, "Let's shake it!" The two Naruto's shrugged as they rejoined the students in dancing.

Their party didn't last too much longer, as the doors to the gymnasium broke open and many White Snakes piled in, "Oh, not these scale heads again!" Sunny complained.

"There's a lot more of them since last time." Sour counted.

Xagaron entered and answered, "I made sure to come back with reinforcements. And now all of you here will be my prisoners!"

"I don't think so." Applejack replied, as the Rainbooms stood together with the two Naruto's.

"We're gonna stop you here and today, Xagaron!" Green Ranger Naruto warned him.

"Just try it." Xagaron armed himself with his sword.

The Ranger Naruto drew his power morpher and called out, "It's morphing time! Dragonzord!" Green ranger stood before his temporary team before looking at his counterpart, "Here's a little something courtesy of Kurama." he touched street fighting Naruto's shoulder and suddenly found himself wearing a flaming chakra jacket.

"All right!" the street fighting champ pumped a fist up.

"Attack!" Xagaron ordered, as the White Snakes charged.

"Get 'em!" Green Ranger ordered, as the good guys charged.

The Rainbooms and Naruto fought the white Snakes like before using their magics, while Naruto who was enhanced with the chakra coat from his Ranger counterpart was faster and stronger than ever making him more than capable of taking on more Snakes than before.

As Green Ranger ran to Xagaron he formed hand signs, "Shadow Clone jutsu!" suddenly ten more Green Rangers appeared and they all fought Xagaron with their Dragon Swords and Daggers.

The students watched in surprise, "Did he just multiply?" Lyra gasped.

"What a trick!" Trixie gasped with envy.

The Rainbooms and Naruto were using their powers or in Naruto's case fighting moves to take out one snake after another.

"Oh, yes! This really takes me back now!" Naruto cheered, as he elbowed one white snake before throwing it into another.

"It's even better when you're facing even more!" Rainbow called, as she used her speed to knock out several White Snakes.

"It does make a better work out." Applejack agreed, as she threw a White Snake over her shoulder.

Some White Snakes got past the group and headed for the students and their principals, "Someone help!" Bonbon cried.

One of the Green Ranger clones saw this and channeled energy to his Dragon Dagger and threw it like a boomerang. The Dragon Dagger nailed the few White Snakes destroying them before any harm could come to the group. The clone reclaimed his dagger but was unfortunately dispelled after being struck by Xagaron.

The two adversaries clashed with their swords as the villain managed to take out the last clone, "Once I've finished you and take the girls magic I will conquer the next dimension and another. And maybe even Lord Drakkon will be looking for a partnership."

Green Ranger stopped, "Lord Drakkon? Do you know where he is?"

"Not off the top of my head. But my victory over you will surely be enough to grab his attention."

"Keep dreaming!" Green Ranger attacked Xagaron.

Meanwhile the Rainbooms had exhausted a majority of Xagaron's army, before coming together, "Light it up, ladies!" Pinkie announced, as they released a rainbow magic beam that eliminated the remaining White Snakes. The force of the beam ended up hitting Xagaron and knocked him out the exit of the gym landing outside.

* * *

The whole group piled out and watched as Xagaron got to his feet, "It's over, Xagaon. You've lost!" Green Ranger declared.

"And your snakes are toast." Rainbow Dash added.

"I'm not down and out yet. I have one last trick up my sleeve." Xagaron pulled out a remote device.

"What is that thing?" Twilight asked.

"A little device I picked up while visiting the world of Dino Charge. Let me show you what it does," he aimed the device up high and announced, "Magna Beam!" a beam of energy shot out form the device and up into the sky. The beam bounced off a satellite and went right back down to earth. The beam covered Xagaron who laughed as he suddenly grew enormous.

"Whoa!" the students gasped.

"He's colossal." Micro Chips gasped.

"This makes things complicated." Sour Sweet said.

"Now I'll squash ya flat!" Xagaron laughed, as he tried stomping on the others who ran for cover.

"How can you fight something that size?" Spike asked in shock.

"How?" Green Ranger asked, " _With_ something that size," he drew his Dragoon Dagger, "I call on the power of the Dragon!" he started blowing fanfare on the dagger.

"What a melodious sound." Rarity said in awe.

"What is he doing?" Luna asked, as she, her sister, and Cadence were confused.

Naruto answered, "Don't worry, V.P. He's just calling in 'The Big Guy'."

"Who's the Big Guy?" Sugarcoat asked.

"You're about to find out." Naruto answered, as they saw not to far from them was a lake and saw rising up from it was a giant metallic lizard with a drill for a tail tip. The mighty beast let out a roar before stomping into battle.

"Everyone, meet the Dragonzord." Naruto introduced them.

Dragonzord approached Xagaron and started punching and slapping at him, while Xagaron struck back with some sword strikes.

"Now this is a super awesome battle!" Rainbow cheered.

"Amazing," Twilight went geek out, "You have any idea just how much power and components would be needed to construct something like that?"

"Nerd alert!" Naruto announced, making her friends laugh while Twilight scowled.

Green Ranger Naruto blew another tune on his dagger as the red orbs on his zords chest blinked multiple times. The Dragonzord held it's claws out as missiles popped out of its fingers before being fired at Xagaron.

"I love finger missiles!" Pinkie cheered.

"You will fall by my blade!" Xagaron called to the Dragonzord as he started striking at him with his sword.

"Dragonzord, use your tail" Green Ranger called, as Dragonzord activated his drill tail and whipped Xagaron sending sparks flying.

"I'll cut your tail clean off!" Xagaron declared, as he continued his sword strikes against Dragonzord. He then channeled energy into his sword and released a shockwave on Dragonzord who fell on his side.

Sugarcoat spoke to Green Ranger, "I hate to be blunt this time, but your Dragonzord doesn't appear to be making a lot of head weight."

"He needs help," Green Ranger replied, "And where is it when I need it?"

Xagaron stood before the fallen Dragonzord and raised his sword up, "Sayonara, Dragonzord!" before he could finish the zord off, he was blasted by another source, "Where'd that come from?! Huh?" he looked out into the distance as did everyone else.

Charging onto the scene were the Dinozords of the Blue, Yellow, and Black rangers, "It's the Mastodon, Triceratops, and Saber-tooth Tiger Zords! Tommy must've sent them as backup."

"Will this help Dragonzord?" Fluttershy asked Green Ranger.

"Oh, it'll help all right," Green Ranger confirmed, before calling out, "Dragonzord! Time for Battle Mode!"

Dragonzord leaped up into the air as he combined with the three other Dinozords into Battle Mode. The students looked up at the new zord in awe, "Now that's ten times more awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

Green Ranger looked to his normal counterpart and the Rainbooms, "Any of you ever been in a cockpit?"

"Cockpit?" Applejack asked, until suddenly Green ranger extended chakra arms form his body each grabbing the wrist of his normal counterpart and the Rainbooms.

"Hang on!" he called, as he jumped high dragging the others with him. The Rainbooms screamed, until they found themselves sitting in the cockpit of Dragonzord in Battle Mode with Green Ranger in the center seat.

"What the?" Applejack looked around.

"Are we really inside the zord?' Rarity looked around.

"Oh, yeah." Green Ranger confirmed.

Rainbow scrunched her face in excitement, "This is... SO AWESOME!"

"And it's about to get better." Green Ranger said as Dragonzord in Battle Mode charged at Xagaron.

The monster and zord exchanged blows with Dragonzord in Battle Mode delivering stronger punches than before, and was able to take more hits with less damage from Xagaron.

"So does this guy have a weapon of his own?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Coming right up." Green ranger said, as the zord summoned his drill weapon and started clashing against Xagaron's weapon. With one powerful strike the drill weapon broke Xagaron's sword in half.

"My sword!" he cried.

"That is some drill." Twilight gasped.

"Yeah. This one gets rid of more than just cavities." Green ranger joked, as Pinkie laughed.

The zord struck Xagaron multiple times with his weapon knocking him off his feet, "Time to finish this guy once again for all!" Green Ranger called, as Dragon Zord in Battle Mode's drill started spinning, as he gripped it with both hands.

As Xagaron got to his feet, the zord jammed the spinning drill deep into the villain's stomach making him scream. When the drill was pulled out everyone saw the giant hole in his stomach making everyone cringe. Xagaron cried, "Curse you, Green Ranger!" he fell backwards and blew up.

In the cockpit the group cheered, as did the students down below. The Battle Mode Dragonzrod stood victoriously above everyone knowing it's job was done. Pinkie spoke to the others, "I wished we could've gotten that magna beam from him. I could've used it to make the biggest cake in the universe." Pinkie pouted, as the others smiled to themselves knowing this was typical Pinkie.

* * *

Later on after the zords returned to their own dimension, the whole group was partying with Ranger Naruto being congratulated by the students. The three heads of both school approached, as Celestia spoke, "As the heads of Canterlot High and Crystal Prep, we thank you for protecting us and our students Green Ranger."

"How can we ever repay you?" Cadence asked.

"Being a power ranger ain't about getting a reward. It's about doing what's right." Ranger Naruto answered.

"So humble." Rarity smiled.

"So what's going to happen now?" Sour Sweet asked.

"Well, Xagaron may be gone, but there's always someone to replace the big bad back home. So I better get back there and report to the others."

"Aw, you have to go now?" Pinkie pouted.

"Afraid so, Pinkie. A Rangers work is never over for good."

"Well, we're glad to have met you." Twilight said.

"And it's nice to know another Naruto we can depend on." Sunset added.

"You're alright." Sugarcoat put in.

"Thank you, everyone." Ranger Naruto said, as he and his normal counterpart shook hands and fist bumped.

"Good luck, bud. And may the power protect you." Naruto told him.

"Always." Ranger Naruto nodded with a smile. He backed away and held onto his morpher before teleporting away in a flash of green.

When he was gone, Naruto looked at everyone and asked, "Huh? Am I a bad ass in more worlds than this, or what?" the students couldn't help but chuckle, as they continued to party on.

 **(And there you have it. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I decided to make the universe of Green Ranger Naruto another Power Rangers universe not directly linked to the others like how RPM and Dino Charge exist outside the canon time line in the other universe. That way it makes up for why I didn't include the other rangers series in my one crossover fic. And I had to add that bit with Lord Drakkon as reference to Shattered Grid and the rest of the arc involving the Villainous Tommy. See you all next time.)**


	8. The Web-Warriors

**(Welcome back. My next chapter once again focuses on Naruto and the Rainbooms teaming up with an alternate Naruto and more of his allies. Hope you enjoy it.)**

One night in the city, two crooks were going out the back through a store with bags of stolen money, "Come on, Sid, let's go." one said.

"Coming, Mike." the other said, as they hurried down the alley to their get away car.

Unfortunately, Sid didn't get far, as something latched onto him and tugged him back into the shadows of the alley.

"Sid?" Mike asked nervously, "Sid, where are you?" he heard noises around him, "Sid, this isn't funny!" he heard clanging sound and saw someone lurking in the darkness, "Sid?" he saw in the shadows a pair of white scary looking eyes and a toothy grin, "Holy..." he didn't have time to finish as the creature gave off a scary hissing sound and Mike just screamed.

* * *

The next morning at the Sparkle residence, Twilight and Naruto were at the kitchen table enjoying pancakes, while Twilight was looking at news footage on her phone. Naruto glanced over and saw on the screen were the two criminals bound and tied together while hanging from a lamppost. Naruto squinted and saw the substance used to bind the crooks looked like webbing.

'No way.' he thought to himself.

"Naruto, you ok?" Twilight asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm ok." he said, as he resumed eating.

"Come on, you two. Finish up or you'll be late." Twilight Velvet warned the two teens.

"Yes, mom/Mrs. Sparkle." they answered.

Later on, the two teens arrived at CHS, where they met up with the rest of the Rainbooms, "Hey, guys," Sunset Shimmer began, "Did you see the news this morning?"

"What was it?" Fluttershy asked.

Rainbow spoke up, "The cops found these two criminals hanging on a lamppost by a thread."

"How could a thread hold up two grown men from a lamppost?" Rarity asked in confusion.

"It wasn't that kind of thread, Rarity." Applejack replied.

"It looked like it was some kind of spider web thread." Twilight said, as Naruto remained silent.

"And how does two crooks get caught in spider webbing strong enough to keep them hanging from a lamppost?" Rarity wondered.

"Maybe from a spider not of this world." Pinkie said mysteriously.

"Yeah, like that's it." Rainbow laughed.

"Come on, girls. Let's get to class." Naruto said, as they continued on, much to their confusion.

"Is, Naruto ok?" Sunset shimmer asked Twilight.

"I don't know. He was watching the news footage very closely." she answered.

"Ya think he knows something?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not sure." Twilight replied, as they were all curious.

* * *

And so they got through the day, before school let out. As Naruto and the Rainbooms walked down the steps, Naruto got on his skateboard and slowly rolled in the opposite direction of the Sparkle house, "Naruto, where are you going?" Rarity asked.

"I'm going to the city. There's something I have to check out." he answered.

"Well, we're going with you." Rainbow said.

"She's right. This has something to do with the news footage, doesn't it?" Twilight inquired.

"Do you know something we should know?" Applejack asked.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. But I have to check it out. And, I probably will need Spike. So come on." and so the girls followed Naruto to the city.

When they arrived in the city, they stopped close to the location where the two criminals were found. Naruto looked around, before looking at the alley, "This was where they were reported to have come out of."

Spike was let out of Twilight's bag and onto the ground, "So, Naruto, what do you need me for?"

"Sniff around this place and if you catch my scent let me know."

"Uh, you're right here so of course I'm gonna catch your scent." Spike reminded him.

"Well, if you do see if my scent trails off somewhere else opposite from where we came." Naruto explained further.

Spike was confused, but decided to sniff around. As he sniffed close to the ground, Twilight asked, "Did you find anything?"

Spike stopped as he looked off in a direction, "This is strange. I smell Naruto's scent coming from that direction." the dog motioned in the distance, "But that's impossible since Naruto was with us all night, wasn't he?"

"Of course, I was." Naruto confirmed.

"So then why am I still smelling you?"

"Just follow it and we'll have our answers." Naruto instructed, as Spike led the way.

Spike followed Naruto's second scent all the way to a rundown factory, "The scent goes in there." he told the group.

"Ugh, so disgusting." Rarity gagged.

"What's in there?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"That's what we're going to find out." Naruto replied, as he ventured forth followed by the others.

* * *

They opened the doors and went inside seeing the machinery offline and covered in dust, "Whoever would want to hide out here?" Rarity asked, as she tried to stay clear of the dust.

"A bum?" Rainbow guessed, as some of the girls rolled their eyes.

Naruto looked around seeing the place looked deserted, but things didn't always look the way they appeared, "I hope I'm right about this," he told himself before calling out, "Hello?" they heard his echo, "Catastrophe?"

The girls were confused, as Sunset Shimmer asked her friends, "Who's Catastrophe?" the girls shrugged.

Naruto called out again, "Catastrophe, if it is you, then it's ok! It's me Naruto!"

"Naruto, darling, who is this Catastrophe you're calling out for?" Rarity asked.

"Why not ask him yourself?" Came Naruto's voice.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Twilight asked.

"I didn't say anything." Naruto replied, as he realized what was going on.

The girls were getting worried, until Naruto's voice came again, "Look up!"

The girls and Naruto dared to look up and saw hanging upside down from a spider thread was a person who appeared to be wearing a black and red mixed costume with a white spider symbol on the front and the backside which was mostly red had a black spider symbol. His mask which covered his whole face was also a mix of black and red while he had two big white buggy eyes.

The girls were shocked, as Naruto was surprised. The figure let go of the thread and fell while doing matrix moves before landing gracefully on the floor, "Ta-dah!" he declared.

"Who're you?" Applejack asked in shock.

"The name's Catastrophe if ya haven't been paying attention," the figure began, "But based on who you're with you'll know who I am once I do this." the mask suddenly disappeared and they saw it was Naruto who had mixes of red and black streaks in his blonde hair.

"Naruto?" they asked, before Twilight asked their Naruto.

"Is this another one of your alternate selves?"

"Uh-huh," Naruto confirmed, before going over and hugged his counterpart, "Good to see you again, old friend."

"Same to you too." Catastrophe Naruto agreed.

"You look different though. You even talk different."

"Well, over time the bond between Catastrophe and I had grown and changed so now neither of us always have to refer to ourselves as we. As for my look... I decided rather than go full symbiote all the time I fashioned this new regular costume look when just helping people. Don't wanna scare the kids, you know."

"Valid." Naruto admitted.

"Uh, what're you talking about?" Rainbow asked, "He said his name's Catastrophe, but he's talking like Catastrophe is someone else."

"Well, Catastrophe is someone else." Catastrophe Naruto answered, as a red a black head emerged from his costume. The head had the white eyes of the mask and the sharp teeth.

" **Hey all!"** the head cheered.

Rarity shrieked as she hid behind A.J, with Fluttershy reacting the same, "Who is that?" they shy girl asked.

" **I am Catastrophe, at least that's my name according to Naruto. But before that I was just simply called symbiote, or I had two names, because I came from two individual symbiotes who combined to make me. It's kinda confusing."**

Catastrophe Naruto nodded, and explained, "Catastrophe is an ooze-like alien life form that the people here on earth had best described as a symbiote."

"As in an organism that survives by bonding with another." Twilight added.

" **Precisely."** the symbiote answered, before sinking back into the costume.

"Catastrophe as he said was originally two different symbiotes named Venom and Carnage."

"Doesn't sound like nice names." Fluttershy shivered.

"Anyway, the two symbiotes were dying out and upon finding me offered me their abilities and power as long as I acted as their host. So they combined and bonded with me, and thus Catastrophe was born." the Symbiotic ninja explained.

"So you're a ninja like Naruto's other counterparts?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Correct."

"So what's with the spider motif?" Rarity inquired.

"Well, originally one of the original symbiotes was bonded to another who had spider powers and when he de-bonded with him the symbiote copied his spider powers and anyone who wore it since then would have such abilities."

"That is awesome!" Rainbow cheered.

"What're you doing here, and did you come alone?" Naruto asked.

"Actually, I brought in some back up." Catastrophe Naruto answered.

"Really where?" Naruto asked.

"Up there." he motioned above them.

Everyone looked up again and saw hanging from the rafters were a couple more figures who had spider themed costumes. They all dropped down and landed close to Catastrophe Naruto.

The Rainbooms looked at all the different Spider themed people, as Twilight spoke, "This cannot get any weirder."

Suddenly waddling up to them looked like a short anthropomorphic pig wearing a spider themed costume, "It can get weirder!" he held out his hand that was dripping wet, "I just washed my hands. That's why they're wet... No other reason." The girls didn't know whether to buy his story or not.

"Oh, so cute!" Fluttershy hugged the pig who spoke to the heroes.

"I like this one."

"Who're all of you?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

Catastrophe Naruto spoke, "Meet the Web Warriors."

"Web Warriors?" Rainbow asked.

"Uh-huh," the alternate Naruto continued, as he Spoke to the first one who was in a red and blue colored spider costume, "Lay it on them"

So the first one spoke, "Sup, everyone? Powerless Naruto. Good to see you again."

"Same to you, Peter." the powerless Naruto answered.

Peter turned to the girls, "My name's Peter Parker and for while I've been your friendly neighborhood Spiderman."

"Spiderman?" the girls asked.

"Yeah. I was bitten by a radioactive Spider and I became a superhero." he removed his mask.

The next spider hero wore a red and gold armored suit with four golden spider legs on the back. The mask opened up to reveal a boy, "I'm Amadeus Cho, the Iron Spider."

Catastrophe Naruto spoke, "According to Nick Fury, he's the seventh smartest being on earth."

"Seventh?" Twilight asked in shock.

"Yeah. Surprised me too." Spiderman agreed.

Walking up was a black armored suited figure with a white spider symbol on his torso. The mask came ff to reveal a blonde haired boy, "Hey, ladies. I'm Flash Thompson, but on the team I'm Agent Venom!" he posed.

"Venom?" Pinkie asked, "Does that mean you possess a symbiote?"

Spiderman answered, "Yeah. In my world the Venom symbiote has had multiple hosts following me, until it found a perfect host in Flash here."

"I always wanted to be a hero like Spidey, and now I'm living that dream." Flash said happily.

The next Spiderman who wore a black suit with a few bits of red in it removed his mask to reveal a dark skinned boy, "I'm Miles Morales. I'm Spiderman from another dimension, but on the team I'm Kid Arachnid."

"In his universe, I died, and he took up the mantle after being bitten by a radioactive spider like me." Spiderman explained.

"Oh, dear." Rarity gasped.

Another Spiderman removed his mask to reveal he had brown hair, and a scar across his right eye, "My name's Ben Reily. They call me Scarlet Spider. And I'm not exactly human. I was an experiment created by two scientists to be the first Spiderman."

"How horrible." Twilight gasped.

"Yeah. Fortunately I had my friends and teammates to help me see I am who I wanna be." Ben smiled at the Web warriors.

Next Spider hero wore a black and red costume with a red spider image on the torso, and red eyes. The mask came off to reveal a beautiful girl with long red hair, "Hey, girls. I'm Mary Jane Watson, but everyone calls me M.J. But in this hero life I'm the Ultimate Spider Woman."

"Your mask came off like Agent Venom's did. Do you possess a symbiote too?" Sunset Shimmer asked.

"Actually, yes. There was a time our city was overrun with millions of symbiotes called Carnage, and they turned me into the Carnage Queen. Thanks to Pete and the others they brought me back, but some of the Carnage symbiote remained inside me. But with training I learned to control it. Of course, I wasn't truly planning to be a full Web Warrior, but I decided to go with it."

The next spider hero wore a white and black costume with a white hood, and bright blue ballet shoes. The hero removed the hood and mask to reveal a blonde girl with the right side of her head shaved shorter than her left side.

"I'm Gwen Stacy..." she suddenly noticed the awkward looks she was getting from the Rainbooms, "You can stop staring now. I know about my hair."

"Sorry." they apologized.

Gwen continued, "Like Peter and Miles, I was also bitten by a radioactive Spider. I spent two years operating as Spider-Woman, but on the team I'm Spider-Gwen. When I'm not fighting crime I'm jamming in my band as a drummer."

"Really?!" Pinkie gasped, 'I play the drums to!" she hugged Gwen, "Drum buddies!" she nuzzled her cheek.

"Three second rule," Gwen got Pinkie off her and continued, "Anyway, I also saved my father, who is a police officer, but I couldn't save my best friend, my world's Peter Parker, who was best known as The Lizard. I stopped making friends to avoid any distractions, and started saving everyone else."

"Stopped making friends?" Sunset gasped.

"Yeah, but overtime I started accepting people again and so yeah I do friends again." Gwen smiled, much to the Rainbooms relief.

They turned to a Noir style Spiderman who looked older than the others, "Why's he in Black and White?" Rainbow asked.

"And how is his coat blowing when there's no wind?" Spike noticed.

"Wherever I go, the wind follows. And the wind...smells like rain." the Noir Spiderman answered.

"Maybe you should just introduce yourself?" Naruto suggested.

The Noir Spiderman continued, "My name is Peter Parker, I was bitten by a radioactive spider. In my universe it's 1933 and I'm a Private Eye. I like to drink egg creams and I like to fight Nazis. A lot. Sometimes I'll let a match burn down to my fingertip just to feel something, anything."

"Ouch." Pinkie groaned.

Approaching was a young Japanese girl with a red and blue robot spider suit with a blinking pixel face to express its emotions, "Konichiwa, guys!" she greeted them, "My name is Peni Parker. I was bittern by a radioactive spider. I'm from New York in the year 3145. I have a psychic link with a spider who lives in my father's robot. And we're best friends forever." she cuddled with the robot who gave off a happy face.

"This is so incredible." Twilight marveled at the robot.

"My name is Peter Porker," the Pig spoke, "I was bitten by a radioactive pig and became Spider-Ham! I'm a photographer for the Daily Beagle. When I'm not pooching around I'm working like a dog trying to sniff out the latest story. I frolic and I dance, and I do this with my pants..."

Spiderman stopped him, "Porker, not in front of the kids."

"Oh, sorry." Spider-Ham apologized to the girls.

Naruto blinked before speaking to his alternate self, "Wow. And I thought our multiverse was big and strange."

"So did I." Catastrophe Naruto agreed.

"So, who're your friends?" Spiderman asked.

Naruto began introducing, "This is Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity... And Spike."

"Oh, cute dog." M.J and Gwen cooed, as they pat Spike, who was enjoying himself.

"Kawaii!" Peni cheered, as she nuzzled with Spike.

Catastrophe Naruto spoke to his powerless self, "I got to say I am shocked to see you here. I mean this isn't Japan is it?"

"No. I'm here in America as part of a Student Exchange Program."

"Really?" Spiderman asked, "You got picked? Man how lucky is that?"

"I know," Naruto agreed, "Now mind filling me in as why all of you are here in my dimension?"

"Well, it's like this," Spiderman began explaining, in his narrative style, "I was happily enjoying my weekend, until Nick Fury called me in and told me a new villain called Transwarp had created his own dimensional portal tech and was using it to cross between other dimensions to cause trouble. His constant jumping between dimensions has been tearing holes in the fabric of reality and if left unchecked could cause all dimensions to collapse."

Catastrophe Naruto spoke, "So Fury called in Doctor Strange to help send all of us to the world he was currently in. And it just happened to be this world."

"Well, lucky for you I'm here." Naruto said.

"And so are we." Rainbow added.

"Uh, what good can you girls be to us?" Noir Spiderman asked.

"Yeah. The stuff we do is dangerous." Flash added.

"Pal, you haven't seen danger like we have." Applejack warned him.

"Try us." Miles said.

Applejack walked over and picked up a ton of crates at the same time and threw them aside, much to their shock.

Spiderman asked Naruto, "Is she secretly this universe's Hulk without the green thing?"

"Nope." Naruto replied.

"And that's not all, watch this." Rainbow said, as she zipped all around them faster than they could blink.

"She's fast." Gwen said sounding impressed.

"My head's spinning." Spider-Ham said dizzily, with swirls in his eyes.

"Wanna see some fireworks?" Pinkie asked, as she threw sprinkles into the air that exploded.

"Explosive." Spiderman said.

"Hold your applause, until you see this." Rarity said creating gems from her magic.

"Wow. Instant jewelry." M.J marveled.

Twilight used her magic to levitate a bunch of stuff all around the factory, impressing the heroes. Fluttershy spoke up, "Peni, you say your spider lives inside your robot?"

"Yeah, that's right?"

"May I see him?"

"Uh, sure." Peni said, as she opened a compartment on the robot to reveal the radioactive spider linked to the robot.

Fluttershy got closer, "Well, hello little friend. How're you? That's good. Why thank you. You're such a kind little arachnid." Fluttershy giggled.

Peni blinked in shock, "Nani? Do you have a psychic link with spiders too?"

"No. But my magic allows me to communicate with animals and such." Fluttershy explained.

Spider-Ham gasped, "That's why she can understand me!"

"Uh, we can understand you too." Miles reminded him.

"Amazing, you all have magic powers?" M.J asked.

"That's about right." Twilight admitted.

"What about you, Sunset?" Spiderman asked the girl.

"Well, my power allows me to see into the thoughts and memories of whomever I touch when using my magic. Like so..." she reached out for Peter's arm.

"Wait, I don't think you'd wanna see..." Spiderman was cut off, as Sunset had already looked deep into Peter's memories seeing good times, and bad times. Especially the bad times.

"With Great Power comes Great Responsibility."

Sunset gasped as she let go of Spiderman's arm, "Sunset, are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"You look like you just saw something terrible." Spike said.

"Did you?" Twilight asked.

Sunset looked over at Spiderman, "Your uncle."

"Yeah. You probably shouldn't have seen that." Spiderman said with a sigh.

Naruto spoke up, "Well, Web Warriors, we're all going to help you in finding Transwarp."

"Really?" Peni asked.

"Now that's being a chum." Flash smirked.

"But first you all must be hungry." Naruto said.

"We're famished." Catastrophe Naruto admitted.

"Well, let's go grab a bite. What do you say?" Applejack suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Spiderman admitted.

"And us too." Gwen agreed.

"Well, why don't you guys get changed, and we'll chow down?" Naruto suggested.

So the heroes changed into civilian attire, while Peni's robot followed from behind from the shadows, and Spider-Ham was walking on all fours while wearing a leash and collar that was being pulled by Applejack.

"This is humiliating." Spider-Ham groaned.

"You get used to it." Spike replied.

Meanwhile hiding out atop a building was a figure in an orange skin tight suit and a mask that had red eyes. On his left hand was a metal glove with a red gemstone in the center. He looked around and chuckled, "What a pretty sight. I hope the banks of this place are easier to loot from."

 **(And there you go. Naruto and the Rainbooms are teaming up with his Symbiote Spider Shinobi counterpart as well as the Web Warrior team. Now I know in the past there was a ton of people who complained and gave me grief for so many reasons about my Naruto/Spiderman crossover. Some I could understand why, but the most pettiest one was Naruto referring to himself as 'we' instead of 'I' when in possession of the symbiote. Either some people had no idea that is something that happens when possessed by the symbiote in many incarnations, or they don't know the series as well as they think they do. The Web Warriors are combination of the heroes from both Ultimate Spiderman and Into the Spiderverse as you could tell. And this Peter Parker isn't the out of shape one from Spiderverse, but the Ultimate series. Enjoy.)**


	9. The Warping Thief

**(And here we are again. Hope you guys are ready to see the Rainbooms, Web Warriors, and Naruto team up to take on the dimension hopping villain.)**

Naruto and the Rainbooms brought Naruto's dimensional counterpart and the Web Warriors to the Sweet Snacks Cafe where they were inside at a large table chowing down, "Man this stuff is good." Peter said, as he ate a burger.

"Just like back home." Flash agreed, while enjoying a burger himself.

"Different dimension, still the same tasting grub." Miles added.

Fluttershy looked below the table seeing Porker, before offering him something to eat, "Don't worry, it's tofu."

"I like." Porker accepted it.

Noir Peter looked around the cafe, while ignoring the looks he was receiving because of his black and white look, "So this is what a cafe is like from the fifties, huh?"

"In a sense." Twilight admitted.

"Fascinating. I'll have a lot to look forward to when the fifties roll in."

"If he lives that long." Rainbow whispered to Flash and Ben.

"Or if his world even moves forward in time at all." Ben noted.

"So you girls hang out here a lot?" M.J asked the Rainbooms while eating a club sandwich.

"Well, we have this place, the mall, Sugarcube Corner." Pinkie began listing off all the hangouts the Rainbooms have been known to spend time at.

When she started rambling on, Applejack put her hand to her mouth to stop her, "Thanks. I can hear myself think again." Gwen told A.J.

"So are there any places we should keep an eye out for Transwarp?" Sunset Shimmer inquired.

"He's pretty much your standard bank and jewel thief." Peter explained.

"The worst kind of thief!" Rarity declared.

The group ignored Rarity's dramatic outburst, as Peni continued, "So you can be certain if there's a bank or jewelry store around he'll be stealing from it."

"Good thing we knows this city like the back of our hands." Rainbow boasted.

"So you can find some of the potential hit spots?" Amadeus asked.

"Of course. Why just down the block is my favorite jewelry store.' Rarity explained.

At that moment the sounds of police sirens wailed, "You don't think?" Catastrophe Naruto asked.

"Let's check it out." Naruto suggested, as they paid for their food and ran outside seeing cop cars flying down the street.

"We better follow them," Catastrophe Naruto said, as his symbiote covered his body and was in costume form, "Suit up, web warriors." As M.J and Flash activated their symbiotes, and Amadeus dawned his iron spider armor, the others went to the closest blind spots they could find and slipped into their spider costumes as well. Peni jumped into her spider mech that was hiding on top of the cafe.

"Time for us to Rainboom up!" Rainbow said, as the Rainbooms activated the geodes and gained their costumes.

"Wow, nice fashion statement." Gwen admitted.

"Come on, let's hurry." Scarlet said, as they all took off, with Naruto hanging onto the back of his counterpart.

* * *

Outside a jewelry store, the cops pulled up and got out their guns aiming them at the shops entrance, "Come out with your hands up!"

"Ok, you got me!" came a voice, as the thief Transwarp stepped outside wearing a backpack filled with jewelry.

"Drop the backpack." another cop ordered.

"See that's where I draw the line. Adios!" he activated his glove projecting a portal above him that he jumped through disappearing.

Unknown to the cops he reappeared on another roof behind them chuckling, "The cops in this dimension are too easy."

"Well, we're not." came Rainbow's voice.

Transwarp turned around and saw the Rainbooms standing ready to fight, "So this world also has superheroes?" he asked.

"You bet it does." Rainbow smirked.

"No matter, I evaded the Web Warriors I can evade you."

"You haven't evaded us yet." Came Spiderman's voice, as he and the Web Warriors arrived.

"Oh, come on!" the thief said sounding annoyed.

"Look, pal, that device you're using is not good for all worlds." Iron Spider warned him.

"If you keep using it it'll tear apart the fabric between all dimensions." Spiderman added.

"And trust me. I speak from personal experience, that is not something you wanna do." Twilight put in.

"Do not try and talk me out of it. With this device I'm stealing from so many different places and dimensions," Transwarp answered, "In fact I'm ready to steal bigger things. Like the Declaration of Independence, the Mona Lisa, the Great Hope Diamond, and so much more."

"You're out of your mind if ya think we're gonna let ya do that." Applejack said.

"Everyone, get that gauntlet!" Catastrophe Naruto called.

"Try and catch me." Transwarp opened another portal and escaped through it.

He reappeared behind them, and activated a laser on his other arm and started shooting at him. The group spread out and went on the attack. Agent Venom, Scarlet, and Applejack went hand to hand against the thief who was using his laser blaster to make them back off, while blocking blows from Agent Venom and Scarlet.

When Applejack elbowed Transwarp he groaned, "Ok, that actually hurt."

"And so will this." Applejack was about to land another strike, only for the thief to fall backwards into another portal he conjured up.

The thief appeared behind her and kicked her to the ground. Spiderman and Spiderwoman tag teamed against Transwarp trying to web him up. Even when they thought they had him, he used his laser to cut through the web bindings.

Peni inside her Spider Mech dropped in and tried attacking Transwarp who kept dodging around the robot while blasting at it. Rainbow dash zipped in and punched him, but when she tried again, he tripped her and she rolled across the roof.

"Try and catch me now." Transwarp started portal hopping his way off.

"After him!" Sunset called, as the team pursued him.

* * *

No matter how close they got Transwarp kept slipping in and out through portals. Naruto who had been hanging onto his counterpart watched and got an idea, "Hey, when he's about to go into another portal throw me on him."

"What?" his symbiotic counterpart asked in shock.

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

Catastrophe Naruto sighed, "You better be right about this."

When Transwarp appeared again he ran across the rooftop before opening another portal again, "Now!" Naruto called, as Catastrophe Naruto threw him onto the thief.

When Naruto grabbed onto Transwarp the two fell through the portal together and closed. The heroes stopped, as Twilight spoke to Catastrophe Naruto in shock, "What did you do?!"

"It's what he wanted." he answered.

"Where did they go?" Fluttershy wondered.

"To the limbo between dimensions." Spiderman answered.

"What if he doesn't make it out?" Sunset asked in concern.

"If he's anything like me he can handle himself." the spider ninja replied.

* * *

In the dimensional limbo, Naruto and Transwarp were locked in a grapple while floating through the void passing by portals to several other dimensions.

"Get off me, boy!" Transwarp struggled.

"No chance!" Naruto answered, as they wrestled through the void before passing through a portal and found themselves in New York city.

Naruto and Transwarp looked around and saw Avengers HQ Tower, "Oh, no, I gotta get out of here!" he activated his gauntlet to open another portal, but Naruto followed him.

Both Transwarp and Naruto continued to fall from dimension to dimension still locked in battle. Suddenly the world they fell into was where else but Equestria. They landed atop Princess Twilight's castle roof, where princess Twilight, the girls, and Spike were doing what Rainbow called chillaxing.

When the group saw them crash onto the roof, Starlight Glimmer spoke up, "Where did you two come from?"

Naruto and Transwarp looked shocked at the ponies who were equally surprised, "Awkward." Naruto said, as both he and Transwarp went through another portal.

"What was that about?" Applejack asked.

"Probably a fight between two guys from other dimensions." Pinkie suggested.

"How do you get that?" Princess Twilight asked in confusion.

"Just a hunch." she grinned.

* * *

The two fighters finally found their way back to Naruto's dimension where the others waited, "Where were you?" Sunset asked Nartuto.

"I don't know where to start." he replied.

Transwarp got away from them, "I've had enough of this game of cat and mouse. Time to bring out some reinforcements." he opened another portal and out from it came several zombie warriors armed with weapons.

"Yikes. Must be Halloween all year long where these guys come from." Spiderman joked.

"I was gonna say the same thing." Pinkie smiled.

The zombie warriors attacked the heroes, with each of the Rainbooms using their powers to disarm and attack them. Agent Venom launched missiles from his armor that blew the zombies up, while Scarlet was using his blades to stab through some and throw them into more. Spider Ham whipped out a cartoon mallet and was slamming down on the zombies making them flat as pancakes.

"That thing doesn't obey the laws of reality, does it?" Twilight questioned Spider Ham.

"That's what makes it so powerful. And it can fit in your pocket." the pig explained, much to Twilight's confusion.

The heroes plowed through the zombie warriors before resuming their assault on Transwarp who defended himself. He was about to shoot them with his laser, only for Rarity to launch a diamond disk to slice it off.

As the thief was distracted, Naruto came up form behind and restrained him, "Get the gauntlet!"

Catastrophe Naruto, Spiderman, Miles, and Gwen launched threads that stuck to the gauntlet, and they tugged it off together.

"My gauntlet!" Transwarp cried, only for the web warriors to web him up.

"Game set and match." Catastrophe Naruto told the thief.

"We did it!" Fluttershy cheered.

"All in a days work." Rainbow added.

"We all made quite a team up, huh?" Spiderman asked the group.

"I think so." M.J agreed.

"It was exciting." Flash added.

"It was ok." Ben admitted, while trying to remain indifferent.

As Twilight took the stolen jewels from Transwarp, Rainbow quickly zipped back to the shop and put them back before returning to the others.

"So now that we have Transwarp here in custody what now?" Applejack asked.

A portal suddenly opened up and appearing before them was Dr. Strange, "He will be coming back with us. And his device will be put away in SHIELD's vault."

"Hey, Doc, what's up?" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto." Doctor Strange greeted.

"Here you go, Doctor Strange." Spiderman handed him the gauntlet.

"So what's going to happen with the barriers between dimensions now?" Gwen wondered.

"Yeah, are they gonna break or something?" Flash wondered.

"Given time they will heal on their own." the master of the mystic arts explained.

"Can any dimensional travel cause them to tear?" Naruto asked, as he and his counterpart were worried about if his coming here or Green Ranger Naruto's travel to this dimension would only damage the barriers.

"Only those who don't properly know what their doing," Doctor Strange explained, "Transwarp was dealing with forces beyond his understanding when he invented this device. But those who actually know how to handle such travel will not damage the barriers."

"That's a relief." Catastrophe Naruto said, as he and his student counterpart were relieved.

"So we can go home now?" Miles asked.

"Your mission is done, and Fury will be expecting a report." the Doc answered.

"Hold on," Rainbow spoke up, "Before you guys go. Can you do something for us?" the web warriors were curious.

The next thing they knew the Rainbooms and Naruto were holding onto the backs of certain Web Warriors who were web slinging all around the city. Naruto of course held onto his counterpart, Twilight held onto M.J, Sunset Shimmer onto Gwen, Fluttershy held onto Flash, Rainbow held onto Scarlet, Applejack held onto Iron Spider, Rarity held onto Miles, and Pinkie Pie held onto Spiderman.

Rainbow, A.J, Pinkie, and Sunset were cheering happily, while Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy were hanging on for their lives trying not to look down.

"So this is what it feels like to web sling," Rainbow admired, as she flew through the air, "It's so awesome!"

"It's cool!" Pinkie cheered.

"How can you stand doing this?!" Rarity cried while clinging to Miles who groaned.

"It's not so hard once you get used to it." he answered.

"What he said." Catastrophe Naruto agreed.

"Alright, coming home!" Spiderman called, as he and the Web Warriors came around and returned to the roof where Doctor Strange was waiting.

"Enjoy your fun?" the Doc asked rhetorically.

"You know it." Rainbow answered.

"I thank you Rainbooms and you Naruto for helping the Web Warriors." the wizard said.

"No problem," Sunset replied, "It's kinda what we do anyway."

"But now it's time for us to go. The others have their own worlds to get back to." Doctor Strange made portals for the other dimensional spider heroes.

"It's was great teaming up with you, guys. And thanks." Peni said, as she and her mech went through the portal to their world.

Spider Ham jumped into his but poked his head out, "That's all folks!" he pulled his head back in.

"Is he allowed to say that?" Pinkie wondered.

"See you around, kids." Noir Spiderman said before disappearing into his portal.

"Thanks for everything." Gwen said before going through a portal.

The other Spider heroes went with Strange through a portal back to their world, leaving Catastrophe Naruto standing before his, "Hope to see you all again someday."

"So do we." Naruto agreed, as the spider ninja went through his portal that closed.

"This has been quite a day, hasn't it?" Applejack asked the girls.

"I'll say." Rainbow agreed.

"Indeed," Rarity put in, "And I'm loaded with new ideas. Imagine Spider chic." she waved her arms as a display.

"I'm sure it'll be a total sell out." Naruto amused her.

"I should get started right away," Rarity began, until she and the others noticed they were still on the roof, "Uh, after we find a way down from here." the group laughed.

 **(And there you have it. An exciting team up with the web Warriors. Don't miss the fun and excitement Naruto will have next time with the Rainbooms.)**


	10. Guys Night

**(Hey, guys. Been awhile but I'm back again. And ready to dish out another chapter.)**

Friday afternoon at CHS, and Naruto had just finished getting his lunch tray filled. He walked through the cafeteria, and was about to join the Rainbooms at their table, until Flash called out to him, "Hey, Naruto!" he looked over seeing Flash at a table with Bulk Biceps, Sandalwood, and Micro Chips.

Curious to what was up, Naruto went over to their table and sat down, "What's up, Flash? Guys?"

"Well, Naruto, we were wondering if you had any plans for the night?" Micro Chips inquired.

"Not really. I mean I haven't had a chance to think of anything. Why ask?"

"We were wondering if you'd like to join us for a night awesome fun." Sandalwood inquired.

"Are you suggesting a guys night?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! Guys night!" Bulk cheered.

"I'm intrigued, though what made you guys think of this?"

"Well, we just wanted to have a chance to spend time with you," Flash explained, "I mean, you hang out with Sunset and the Rainbooms a lot, we thought you'd like a change of pace."

Naruto pondered on it, before answering, "Very good point. And I have been needing some time to get out and have fun with some of the guys here. And you boys fit the bill."

"So does that mean you'll join us?" Micro Chips asked.

"Hell to the yeah!" the blonde answered.

"Yeah!" Bulk cheered.

"Great. Let's meet up outside school at five." Flash instructed.

"Works for me." Sandalwood confirmed.

"Same here." Naruto agreed.

"We'll see ya then." Micro Chips said, as Naruto headed over to the the Rainbooms.

"Hey, Naruto, what was that all about?" Sunset asked.

"Flash and the guys invited me to hang out with them tonight." Naruto answered, as he took a seat in between Applejack and Twilight.

"Ooh a guys night." Pinkie grinned.

"What'd you tell them?" Applejack inquired.

"I told them I'd be there."

"You really shouldn't make promises like that until you've gone over it with my folks," Twilight warned him, "They may not be your parents, but they're still responsible for you."

"Relax, I'll talk to them after school." Naruto promised.

"So what sort of plans do you boys have for this guys night of yours?" Rarity asked.

"Not sure. When guys usually have a night out together we make it up as we go along."

"So disorganized, how can you guys do that?" Twilight asked.

"It's just how we are." Naruto answered.

"Yeah, Twilight, not everything needs a schedule." Rainbow agreed.

"Well, I happen to like things on a schedule." Twilight answered with her chin up high, and the group laughed.

* * *

Later on after school, Twilight and Naruto returned home, as the blonde explained to Night Light and Twilight Velvet of his plans.

"So can I go out tonight, huh?" Naruto pleaded with the adults.

The two looked at each other as if deciding, before Night Light answered, "Alright, you can go out with your friends tonight."

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Just make sure you don't stay out too late." Velvet warned him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to be back before it gets too late." he promised.

"Well, then you better get ready." Night Light instructed.

"Thank you both." Naruto went to his room to get ready.

Soon Naruto stepped out and was ready to head back to the school. As he passed Twilight's room, the girl spoke up, "Just stay out of trouble, Naruto."

"You forget who you're talking to?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"No. I know exactly who I'm talking too." She sneered. Naruto mimed himself feeling hurt, before laughing and headed out the door.

* * *

He headed back to CHS, where he saw Micro Chips, Sandalwood, and Bulk Biceps waiting, "Hey, guys. Where's Flash?"

"He should be here shortly." Micro Chips answered.

Suddenly driving down the street was a car with a familiar logo on the front, "There he is." Sandalwood noticed.

The driver seat window rolled down to reveal Flash at the wheel, "Sup, guys. Ready to party?"

"Oh, yeah!" Bulk pumped his arms.

"Let's ride." Naruto said, as the boys piled in with Naruto taking shotgun.

As Flash drove through town, Naruto rested his arm on the open window ledge and looking out seeing everything passing by, "Take a deep breath, boys," he began, "This is the smell of freedom."

Bulk inhaled, "Freedom smells nice." he said all relaxed.

"So what's our first stop, Flash?" Sandalwood inquired.

"Well, first order of business. Food." Flash answered.

"Affirmative. I am quite famished." Micro Chips agreed.

"Food it is." Naruto said, as Flash continued driving.

Soon the boys were at the mall's local pizza joint, gorging on a couple of pizza pies, "Delicious." Sandalwood said, as he ate a slice.

"My kinda pie." Naruto said, as he finished a slice.

"So, Naruto, enjoying your stay here in America?" Flash asked.

"You know it. I haven't had so much fun in awhile. Plus it's nice to get away from the same old and do new things."

"I hear ya." Flash agreed, as he took a slice.

"So, Flash. I can't help but notice you seem to hang out with Sunset Shimmer when she's not with the girls." Naruto said.

"Yeah, well, you know..." Flash blushed.

"So what's the story between you two?"

"Well, we used to be a couple a long time ago. Back when she wasn't the nicest person you'd ever meet." Flash explained.

"I heard about her past, so what made you decide to wanting to break up with her?" Naruto asked.

"I just couldn't stand being with her anymore," Flash continued, "I mean she had every student fearful of her, and nobody wanted to come near me because they were afraid she'd be close by. Eventually I just flat out broke up with her, and boy was she mad. She even threatened me that she would make the rest of my high school life a nightmare because of what I did. But I didn't care. I'd rather be miserable than be in a relationship where no one else wants to even associate with me."

"Tough," Naruto admitted sympathizing with him, "But once Sunset turned over a new leaf how did you feel?"

"Well, like everyone else I was skeptical of her reformation, but I didn't shun her like the others did as much. But when the Dazzlings affected our minds, I said things I never really meant, and that kinda put us back on bad terms. But once everything was cleared up, we were on better terms again. Then at Camp Everfree I realized the Twilight Sparkle who attends school with us wasn't really like the Twilight I previously fell for at the Fall Formal. But Sunset was there to give me a pick me up, and we started over."

"So are you two officially dating again?" Naruto smirked.

"No, but I enjoy being around her more than I did back when we first started dating." Flash admitted.

"Well, I'm happy for ya man." Naruto said, as the two fist bumped.

"Thanks, pal." Flash smiled.

Naruto looked around, "Well, boys. Come on and finish up. We got a lot more to do." he smirked.

* * *

Soon the boys walked around the mall like they were the most popular boys in town. As they passed a group of girls, each of them flashed a nice guy look making the girls giggle and look away feeling sheepish.

"I've never felt so important in my life." Micro Chips said proudly.

"Revel in it, Micro. Enjoy it while it's fresh," Naruto replied, as they stopped in front of a clothing store. Naruto turned to the boys and spoke, "Anybody up for a new look?" the boys smirked in response.

When they entered, the boys decided to try out new styles. At first they all came out of the changing rooms looking like body builders similar to Bulk, with the boys kissing whatever shoulder muscles they had.

"Feel the burn!" Bulk cheered.

"I feel it alright." Sandalwood admitted.

Next they stepped out dressed as rockers, "Oh, yeah. Me and my boys can rock out hard." Flash said, before playing air guitar.

"Excellent!" The boys announced like a familiar rock & roll duo.

Soon they stepped out of the changing rooms dressed as nerds, "With our combined intellects we will solve the greatest mysteries of the universe!" Micro declared.

"Like if the chicken came before the egg?" Bulk asked.

"Well, that's one mystery." Micro admitted.

Next the boys were dressed in hippie attire, with Sandalwood speaking, "Just relax and feel the grooviness flow through you."

"Feels good." Naruto admitted.

"Right on, brother." Flash agreed, as the two high fived.

Finally, the boys stepped out dressed like Japanese High school boys like how Naruto wore his uniform, "Oh, yeah. We're the baddest punks in school." Naruto said.

"I got to admit the Japanese school uniform can be very dashing." Micro admitted, as he looked himself over.

"Especially if you can wear your jacket like a cape." Sandalwood said, as the jacket rested on his shoulders.

"I don't see why they need so many buttons," Bulk said, "I mean this isn't the Marines or something."

"Well, if you like the way the mens uniform looks. The girls uniforms are even better." Naruto smirked.

"How short can their skirts even be?" Micro Chips asked.

"They go to the knees like most uniforms. Though manga and anime like to make them look shorter than that." the blonde explained.

"If they were shorter than that it'd be risky to wear in public." Flash noted.

"That's why manga and anime love making panty shots." Naruto joked, and they laughed.

As the boys were having fun, who else but Rarity showed up, "Well, boys. I have to say you look like quite the dapper bunch."

"Oh, hi, Rarity," Naruto greeted, "Out looking for more materials?"

"Of course. I have a few orders to fill, and I needed to restock some of my materials," Rarity explained, "So how're you boys enjoying your guys night?"

"So far it's been good." Micro admitted.

"A real bonding experience." Bulk added.

"Well, I'm glad you choice trying on clothes as another bonding experience," Rarity said, as she inspected her fellow classmates, "I'd say the four of you would fit in well if you attended school in Japan."

"Definitely." Naruto agreed.

"But learning Japanese sounds so hard." Bulk sighed.

"Hey, it wasn't easy learning English for me. Yet see how well I converse?" Naruto reminded him.

"Good point." Bulk admitted.

"Well, I best be moseying along," Rarity said, "I'll see you all later. Ta, boys." she took her leave.

"Come on, guys. I know what to do next." Micro smirked.

* * *

So Micro Chips led them to the arcade where they were engrossed in several games, like Flash and Bulk in a fighting game, and Sandalwood and Micro Chips in a racing game. Naruto on the other hand was partaking in Dance Dance Revolution. After the boys finished their games, they gathered around Naruto cheering him on as he kept matching step by step on the monitor. As his score got higher, several more teens and kids in the arcade watched him.

When Naruto ended his game and registered his name as the number one ranked score, he was congratulated all around by those who witnessed him.

"Naruto, that was amazing." Sandalwood congratulated him.

"How can you move that way?" Micro Chips asked in shock.

"Well, Micro, dancing is a lot like street fighting," Naruto began, "In fact, there's a combat style called Capoeira; an Afro-Brazilian martial art that combines elements of dance, acrobatics, and music. Studied a bit of it under one of my fellow street fighting teammates Killer Bee. And boy can he move when he feels a beat."

"That must be some style." Sandalwood said.

"It is... So, anybody up for a little karaoke?" Naruto grinned, as the boys shared his desire.

* * *

At the karaoke bar in the mall, Naruto brought the boys onto the stage when it was their turn. He skimmed through the song selections, "Please be here, please be here... Yes! Thank you!" he switched on English lyrics for the boys, and spoke to them, "Follow my lead, guys. And you'll be feeling awesome." The boys got ready with their mics in hand, as the music played.

(Climax Jump: Kamen Rider Den-O)

As the lyrics showed up on screen the group sang along following Naruto's lead and could tell form the tone and rhythm of the music just how they had to sing. Naruto motioned to each one several times to be the one to sing a specific verse, which they sang perfectly. When they finished, the crowd applauded, while the boys waved their hands in the air feeling proud of themselves and each other.

"Man, this feels good." Flash said feeling good.

"I'll say." Bulk agreed.

"That was a awesome choice, Naruto." Sandalwood told the blonde.

"Thanks. One of my top faves." Naruto admitted proudly.

"Hey, what do you say we get out of here and find something else?" Micro Chip suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Bulk agreed.

"Same here." Flash nodded.

"Then let's bounce." Naruto ordered, as the boys took off.

* * *

Later that night the boys were sitting down by a fountain enjoying an Icee, "Man, I'm so glad America has these drinks here too." Naruto said, as he took a sip.

"You know guys, this has been a fun guys night." Flash admitted.

"Yeah. We should think about having this again sometime." Bulk suggested.

"I'm down with that." Sandalwood agreed.

"Me too." Micro Chips seconded.

"Then it's decided, we'll have another guys night when we need it," Naruto said, "Now come on let's get a picture in." he gathered the boys around him and used his cellphone to take a group selfie of them together.

"That's a keeper." Flash smiled.

"I'm posting this on the Gram." Naruto said, as he posted the selfie.

They checked and saw already he was receiving comments from the Rainbooms, and his friends from back home.

Flash held up his Icee, "Well, guys. I say this has been a successful guys night."

"Bring it on in." Naruto said, as they gathered up their Icee's and clinked them together.

"Guys Night!" they cheered, before taking a big gulp each, resulting in all five them receiving brain freeze.

* * *

Later on Flash had finished dropping Naruto off at the Sparkle residence before he drove for home. Naruto opened the door and looked inside seeing the Sparkle family in the living room, "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Naruto. How was your evening?" Velvet asked.

"Oh, awesome," Naruto admitted, "Just what I needed."

"Based off what you posted, you sure looked like you guys were having a blast." Twilight motioned to the post on her phone.

"We sure did," Naruto confirmed before yawning, "Well, I'm turning in. See you all in the morning." he headed for his room.

Once inside, Naruto started removing his clothes and went to the bed turning off the light. He yawned and spoke to himself, "I'll have to make sure to arrange a guys night with Sasuke and the guys when I get home. I'm sure they miss not being able to hang out with me. Heaven help Sasuke he needs me around to keep him from being around Sakura too long." he laughed before drifting off to sleep.

 **(And there you have it. A simple guys night for Naruto and some of the boys of CHS. I'll see you all next time.)**


End file.
